La Apuesta
by zairadbz
Summary: Goten, un joven soñador con afición a las mujeres sin interés en el amor. Un buen día su amigo Uub le propone una apuesta... Sin saber que aquello le hará sentir lo que jamás pensó.
1. Una apuesta peligrosa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y los escenarios no son mios, son propiedad del Gran Maestro del Manga Akira Toriyama.**

**Una cosita más, en este Fic voy a cambiar un poco las personalidades de Goten y Uub, pero por lo demás intentare ser lo más fiel posible a Dragon Ball Z.**

El amor es algo que se puede definir de muchas maneras, y plasmar en cientos de imagenes. El amor es un sentimiento único, capaz de inducir a las personas a cometer actos que en la vida pensaron hacer. Quien ama es feliz, quien siente amor esta contento, el amor lo es todo. Eso todo el mundo lo sabe, pero a pesar de todo eso, todavía hay gente que no cree en el amor. O sí cree, pero simplemente no quiere saber nada de el. Eso es justo lo que le pasaba a un joven algo... extrovertido por así decirlo. No era hombre de una sola mujer, le gustaban todas pero ninguna a la vez. Él sólo quería divertirse, pasar un buen rato, no quería compromisos ni ataduras de ningún tipo. Él era feliz como es, joven, atractivo, con gran nivel social y económico. Gracias a que el suegro de su hermano falleció, El primogénito de Goku le cedió una gran parte al cabeza loca de su hermano. Y así fue como Son Goten se compro su gran apartamento en Ciudad Satán, y ahora el chico vive del cuento.

Sale de fiesta hasta las tantas y nadie, absolutamente nadie le replica nada, ventajas de vivir solo. Rara era la noche que no viniera acompañado, las mujeres era uno de sus hobbies favoritos, se podría decir que era un mujeriego empedernido. A lo largo de si vida había tenido unas tres o cuatro relaciones estables, si tenemos por estables a estar saliendo con la misma chica más de cinco veces. Relaciones que por supuesto nunca llegaron a ningún lado, las más larga fue con una chica llamada Pares, estuvo con ella tres meses, hasta que la chica se entero de que ella no era la única mujer en la vida de Goten y lo dejo.

El amor a Goten siempre le a parecido una tontería, para que estar con la misma mujer el resto de tu vida y puedes tener cada día una. Ese era el lema de Goten. Lo único malo que tenía éste chico era su afición por las mujeres, ya que por lo demás era un buen tipo, amigo de sus amigos, siempre a favor de la justicia. Así era Son Goten, un chico con suerte dispuesto a comerse el Mundo.

- Mmph - murmuraba el joven Son durmiendo en su amplia cama - Mphsm - los murmullos se volvieron más fuertes, ya que el dichoso teléfono no paraba de sonar. Al final se dio por vencido y decidio contestar - ¿ Sí ? - respondió perezosamente.

- Goten, chiquitin soy mamá - la voz dulzona de Chichi sonó por el otro lado de la linea. ( La voz de Chichi sólo era dulzona para Goten )

- Ah, mamá ¿ querías algo ? - preguntó el chico incorporándose en la cama.

- Sí, veras hijo hoy nos reuniremos todos en casa de Bulma, y esta vez no quiero que falles -

- Uff - un soplido de pereza se escapo de la boca del muchacho - Mamá tengo muchas cosas que hacer... -

- PERO SI TÚ NUNCA TIENES NADA QUE HACER - el pobre Goten tuvo que apartarse del teléfono para no quedarse sordo - Te escaqueas de todas las reuniones que hacemos, nuestros amigos siempre me preguntan por ti y yo siempre tengo que echar escusas por que mi hijo es un patán que no quiere ni ver a sus amigos - Chichi casi se pone a llorar así que Goten decidió aceptar.

- Tranquila mamá, ¿ a que hora es la reunión ? - preguntó resignado.

- A las 18:00, hijo, se puntual, adiós - dijo la mujer mucho más contenta.

Desde hacía un año que no veía a los amigos de la familia, siempre se escaqueaba de todas las reuniones. Bulma montó una nueva empresa en la Capital del Norte, y envío a Trunks para que la dirigiera él. Desde hace un año, Goten y Trunks no se veían, pero si se comunicaban por teléfono e Internet.

Perezosamente, el joven se levantó de la cama, dándose cuenta enseguida de que no había dormido solo. En su cama, una chica rubia estaba durmiendo. Enseguida recordó que esa chica era un ligue de anoche, la vio en la discoteca, le gusto, hablaron y acabaron haciendo lo que todos sabemos. Goten se encogió de hombros, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, se acercó al armario y saco una toalla, ya que estaba dispuesto a bañarse, pero en el transcurso echo un vistazo al calendario y vio que el día de hoy estaba marcado, se acercó un poco más para ver que acontecimiento le esperaba hoy... y sorpresa, Trunks regresaba de la Capital del Norte. Claro... por eso era la reunión de hoy en Capsule Corp. El joven se puso muy contento, en unos instantes ya había hecho planes para esta noche, su mejor amigo y él iban a arrasar, como siempre.

- Goten... - el chico se dio la vuelta y vio como la chica rubia se incorporaba en la cama - ¿ No vas a darme un besito de buenos días ? - dijo la chica haciendo una pose algo sexy.

Goten sonrió y se acerco a la chica, se inclino y le dio un fogoso beso en los labios.

- Buenos días muñeca - el chico no se acordaba del nombre de su amante - ¿ Te apetece que nos duchemos juntos ? - preguntó seductoramente el muchacho.

- Bueno... -

En eso volvió a sonar el teléfono, pero Goten estaba muy ocupado comiéndole la boca a la chica, y decidió no contestar. A los pocos segundos saltó el contestador, y se escucho una voz femenina.

- Goten, está noche no podemos quedar amor, mi hermana pequeña tuvo un accidente con el coche, ahora esta fuera de peligro pero aún así me quedare con ella en el hospital, cuando se recupere del todo te llamó ¿ oK ? Muak -

Al instante Goten recibió una fuerte bofetada de la chica rubia.

- Espera un momento, dejame explicarte - Goten intentaba detenerla, pero ella seguía buscando su ropa por el suelo.

- No me tienes que explicar nada, eres un mentiroso y ya esta - la chica encontró su ropa y comenzó a vestirse bastante molesta.

- Todo tiene una explicación - Goten intentaba detenerla, pero la chica ya se dirigía a la puerta - Ashley, creéme, esa chica no es mi novia -

Goten creía haber calmado un poco más a la rubia, pero ésta parecía que estaba más enfadada todavía.

- Me llamo Jennifer - y de un portazo cerró la puerta.

Y que culpa tiene él, si tuviera que acordarse de los nombre de todas las mujeres con las que a compartido cama...

El chico se ducho solito, se vistió adecuadamente y salió a dar una vuelta por los Centros Comerciales de la ciudad. Se compró algunas cosas, y después se sentó en la terraza de un Bar con unas chicas a las que acababa de conocer. El chico parecía tener un Don...

- Vaya que interesante... lo que no entiendo es como unas chicas tan bonitas como vosotras no encuentran novio - Goten y sus encantos...

- Tenemos que confesar que somos un poco exigentes - rió un poco una de las chicas.

- Buscamos un hombre joven, guapo... - siguió otra chica.

- Inteligente, simpático y si puede ser con dinero - acabo a tercera y ultima de las chicas.

- Anda, que casualidad, yo cumplo con todos los requisitos - hecho, Goten las tenía en el bote.

- Tío Goten -

- Mierda... - murmuró el chico fastidiado - Si me disculpáis un momento -

Goten se levantó de su asiento para ver que le pasaba a su sobrina.

- ¿ Tío Goten vas a ir a la reunión de esta tarde ? -

- ¿ Y para eso me molestas ? - replicó Goten con fastidio - ¿ Acaso no ves que estoy ocupado ? -

- Vaya... Tío Goten no sé como lo haces, pero eres un verdadero Don Juan. ¿ Y quien son esas chicas ? - Pan intento acercarse a las tres chicas, pero Goten la detuvo.

- Unas amigas que a ti no te interesa conocer - Pan siempre se metía en los ligues de su tío - Y sí, voy a ir a la reunión de esta tarde así que ya nos veremos allí, a la venga ya te puedes ir - decía un impaciente Goten.

- Esta bien tío, pero no llegues tarde he, que te conozco - decía la muchacha de cabellos oscuros mientras se alejaba.

Pan estaba muy unida a su tío, y le encantaba meterse en su vida privada. Muchas veces la chica se presentaba en su apartamento sin avisar y pillaba a Goten algo... ocupado, éste por supuesto la mandaba a hacer puñetas con toda confianza. Goten quería mucho a su sobrina, pero en ocasiones Pan llegaba a ser una molestia. A pesar de tener 18 años, esa niña no maduraba.

Paso la tarde, Goten consiguió el numero de teléfono de las tres chicas, pero por desgracia hoy no podía quedar con ninguna de ellas. El joven Son tenía unas ganas terribles de reencontrarse con su mejor amigo, ya se estaba imaginando ellos dos de fiesta, siendo los reyes del lugar como hacían siempre. Con mucho entusiasmo, Goten se vistió adecuadamente para el evento y en un rato llego con su vehículo nuevo a Capsule Corp. Fuera estaban aparcados varios coches, lo que significaba que varios invitados ya habían llegado.

El joven Son se acercó a la entrada y al instante las puertas se abrieron dejando paso al nuevo invitado. Al entrar, Trunks vio a su amigo y fue directo hacia él para darle un abrazo.

- Ven aquí tío - Trunks abrazo a su amigo con mucha emoción, y Goten le correspondió de igual manera.

- Se te ve igual e cerebrito - así apodaba al intelectual de su amigo - Bueno ya basta, que tengo una reputación - Goten bromeo separándose de su mejor amigo.

- Lo mismo digo, pero tengo que reconocer que tenía ganas de verte, ¿ sigues tan cabrón como siempre ? - bromeo el joven Briefs.

- Así es ¿ y tú sigues tan capullo ? - ahora bromeo el hijo de Goku.

- Ya ves... -

Y así los chicos siguieron haciéndose bromas, al rato llego Uub y los tres se sentaron en un rincón a hablar de cosas de hombres. Los tres chicos se pusieron a presumir de sus recientes ligues, y la verdad que los tres dejaban el listón muy alto. Trunks se puso a presumir de los cientos de ligues que tuvo en la Capital del Norte. Uub contaba que en su aldea ninguna se le resistía, pero que ahora se había mudado a la Ciudad Central y allí había montado su propio negocio. Uub había montado un VideoClub pequeñito, como él sabía mucho de cine era un experto aconsejando películas, y también contaba que esa era una buena manera de ligar. Y Goten... bueno, la fama de Goten estaba por las nubes.

- Voy a pillar unas bebidas - Trunks se levantó de su asiento - ¿ Os traigo algo ? -

- A mí traeme un refresco de Lima - pidió Uub.

- A mí traeme una Coca-cola - pidió Goten.

Menudos hombres pidiendo refrescos... Trunks se fue a por las bebidas, así que Uub y Goten se quedaron charlando.

- De verdad amigo que a veces me doy miedo - Goten se colgaba medallas él solo - Yo no lo entiendo, a veces no tengo ni que hacer nada, son ellas las que se acercan a mí. Y cuando abró la boca y comienzo a decir cuatro piropos... es una cosa increíble, se lanzan hacia mí como lobas -

- No es por desconfiar Goten, pero me parece que exageras un poco -

- No te estoy exagerando nada Uub, soy una maquina, no hay mujer que se me resista -

Uub ya se estaba comenzando a picar por la seguridad de su amigo, por muy guapo y galán que sea, eso que él contaba no podía ser, alguna mujer se le tenía que resistir, y solamente por demostrar a Goten que no todas las mujeres se mueren por él, estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera.

- ¿ En serio dices que ninguna mujer se te resiste ? -

- Ninguna -

- Bien... ¿ Y que te parece si hacemos una apuesta ? - propuso el pupilo de Goku.

- ¿ Una apuesta ? - repitió Goten, a lo que Uub asintió - Suena bien... cuenta, cuenta -

- Veras, hay una chica a la que yo le voy detrás... bueno, yo y media ciudad, lo que pasa es que esa chica es un tanto... peculiar -

- ¿ Qué quieres decir con eso ? - preguntó un intrigado Goten.

- Bueno, digamos que es especial - definió Uub - Yo he intentado conquistarla, pero a sido imposible, parece que ella no tiene interés por los chicos. Por lo que tengo entendido, a rechazado a todos los chicos que han intentado algo con ella -

- ¿ Has pensado en que la chica ya tenga novio ? -

- No, no tiene, estoy seguro. Eso es lo raro, es guapa, lista y tiene muchisímo dinero, todos los chicos de su instituto están locos por ella -

- Un momento - interrumpió el joven Son - ¿ Has dicho instituto ? - Uub asintió a la pregunta de su amigo - ¿ Se puede saber cuantos años tiene esa chica ? -

- 17 - contestó su amigo con simpleza.

- Pero tío - rechisto Goten - Si es una cría, dónde voy yo con una niña de 17, no tengo ninguna guardería -

- No seas tan exigente Goten, ya es toda una mujer bastante desarrollada, y esta tremenda -

- Bueno, y se puede saber ¿ quien es esa famosa chica ? - Goten ya tenía ganas de conocer la identidad de ese bombón.

- Es Bra -

Al decir eso hubo unos instantes de silencio, hasta que la mente de Goten consiguió atar cabos y descubrir que la preciosidad de la que hablaba su amigo no era nada más y nada menos que la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.

- ¿ Me estás vacilando ? -

- Goten, date la vuelta -

El hijo de Goku hizo lo que su amigo le pidió y se encontró con una belleza que jamás pudo imaginar que se hallaría en esa chica. Bra Briefs se encontraba a unos metros de distancia charlando con Pan y Marron, sus dos mejores amigas. La chica lucia una mini falda negra con un top a juego y unas botas altas, su pelo ahora rizado lo llevaba suelto, y en su cuello lucia un precioso colgante bañado en plata a juego con sus complementos, había que aceptar que la chica en moda iba sobrada. Por no hablar de su rostro angelical, y esas curvas de pecado. Goten no se podía creer lo que había crecido esa niña en un año.

Después de salir del Shock, Goten volteó el rostro hacia su amigo.

- La chica no esta mal - Goten volvió a girarse para contemplarla un poco más - Nada mal... - la belleza de esa chiquilla era innegable - Pero... y ¿ Vegeta ? -

- ¿ Qué pasa con Vegeta ? -

- ¿ Como que qué pasa ? Pues que me mata - a Goten le entró el pánico sólo de pensar en lo que ocurriría si Vegeta se enterar de que se a propasado con Bra.

- Pero si no se tiene ni porqué enterar. Mira, tú sales con ella, sacas tus mejores armas de seducción y si consigues llevártela a la cama, ganas la apuesta - explicó Uub con toda naturalidad.

Goten se lo pensó unos instantes mientras observaba a la belleza que tenía detrás. Ese cuerpo era muy tentador, pero había mucho en su contra, ella era menor de edad, la hija pequeña de Vegeta, la hermana de su mejor amigo...

- No sé Uub, es que va a ser todo muy complicado -

- Pues mejor, más morbo, además así me demostraras que eres capaz de seducir a cualquier mujer sobre cualquiera circunstancia - Uub pretendía picar a su amigo, y así hacer más atractiva la apuesta.

Goten se lo pensó unos instantes, hasta que por fin se lo pensó.

- Acepto - dijo Goten estrechando la mano de Uub - ¿ Cuales son las normas ? -

- Te doy tres meses de tiempo, y en esos tres meses tú tienes que conquistar a Bra, osea ser novios oficiales y llevártela a la cama -

- ¿ Tres meses ? - repitió el hijo de Goku con superioridad - Por favor, en tres meses me da tiempo a casarme con ella y dejarla embarazada - Vacilo el joven - Sólo necesito una semana para que sucumba a mis encantos -

- Ha - se burló el morenito - Se nota que hace tiempo que no debes de hablar con ella... es muy... -

- ¿ Estrecha ? -

- Algo así, por eso vas a necesitar más tiempo, dejemoslo en un mes -

- Hecho - acepto el joven Son - Sí yo gano seras mi asistente personal durante un mes, limpiaras mi casa, me concretas mis citas, si intento ligar con alguna chica y tiene una amiga fea tú me la quitas de en medio... en fin, seras como mi esclavo -

- Pero si pierdes tú tendrás que limpiar los cristales de mi VideoClub -

- Menuda chorrada -

- Desnudo... - acabo la frase Uub, limpiar unos cristales en pelotas ya tenía su gracia.

- Eso esta mejor - a Goten le hizo gracia la apuesta - Pero te aseguro que de el mes de tiempo me sobran 29 días -

- Goten, una cosita más - Uub se había olvidado de un pequeño detalle - Sí te enamoras, pierdes -

- ¿ Enamorarme yo ? - dijo cómo si eso no fuera posible - Por favor Uub, que cosas dices, enamorarme... jaja -

- ¿ De que os reís chicos ? - Trunks apareció de repente con las bebidas en la mano.

- De nada importante - mintió el hijo de Goku.

Trunks se puso a explicar porqué había tardado tanto, mientras Goten no paraba de mirar a su objetivo. Desde hacía un año que no se dirigía la palabra con Bra, y ahora había llegado el momento de " hablar " con ella, después de todo no sería tan difícil, ya habían charlado un montón de veces en el pasado, la diferencia es que ahora Bra a pasado de una niña infantil a una mujer bastante sexy. A pesar de los problemas que traería aquello, a Goten cada momento le gustaba más la apuesta. Y ya no le parecía tan malo que ella tuviera 17 y él 28, de hecho lo encontraba bastante morboso.

Definitivamente esta apuesta iba a ser muy entretenida...

**¡ Hola ! La verdad esto si que no me lo imaginaba, me e puesto a escribir tres Fics a la vez. Para ser sincera yo ya tenía pensado haber acabado los dos Fics que empecé, pero por circunstancias no los he acabado todavía, y éste Fic se me había metido en la cabeza, y me puse a escribirlo. Ya sé que no es una historia muy original, pero tenía ganas de hacer un Goten X Bra.**

**De verdad que tengo mis motivos para no haber actualizado ya mis otros Fic, pero no quiero hablar de eso. Aún así aseguro que los voy a terminar, pero ahora me gustaría saber vuestras opiniones acerca de éste nuevo Fic.**

**Xao**


	2. Ganando terreno

Los minutos pasaban, mientras Goten observaba con curiosidad a su preciado objetivo. Un mes de tiempo para conquistar a esa belleza que tenía delante... el problema no era los treinta días de margen, sino el hecho de tener que conquistarla secretamente. Y es que esa relación debía de ser totalmente discreta, si Trunks o Vegeta llegaran a enterarse, Goten sería hombre muerto.

El chico no tenía ni la mas remota idea de lo que Bra pudiera pensar de él. La chica lo había mirado un par de veces, pero no más allá de la casualidad. Hacía ya un año que ni siquiera se habían visto, y no sabía como habrían cambiado las cosas desde entonces. Un año atrás, Bra había sido muy amable con él, posiblemente lo vería como a un familiar, pero el hecho de haber estado un año entero alejados, su relación ya no podía ser tan buena. La única forma de saberlo era acercase y hablar con ella.

- Goten - llamó Chichi a su hijo menor.

- He - el chico fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver a su madre delante de él - ¿ Qué pasa mamá ? -

- Hace un año que no se te ve el pelo, y tú ni siquiera saludas a nuestros amigos - Chichi levantó a su hijo jalandolo del brazo, ignorando completamente la presencia de Trunks y Uub - De verdad que yo no sé como puedes tener tan poca educación... - Posiblemente de uno que solamente entrar por la puerta fue directo a la comida sin mirar ni a izquierda ni a derecha. ( Goku )

Chichi " arrastro " a su hijo hasta llegar al lugar dónde se encontraba la dueña de la casa.

- Oh Goten, cuanto tiempo - Bulma se acercó al hijo de su amigo y le dio un beso en la mejilla - Desde que Trunks se fue no te hemos vuelto a ver el pelo, espero que ahora que mi hijo está aquí, te veamos más a menudo -

- Puedes darlo por hecho - contestó Goten, aunque a decir verdad, Goten frecuentaría esta casa... pero no precisamente por Trunks.

Después de saludar a Bulma y a unos cuantos amigos más, Goten aprovecho que Trunks estaba distraido charlando con Uub y decidió acercarse a su objetivo. El hijo de Goku camino firmemente hacia Bra, Marron y su sobrina que estaban de pie charlando de cosas de chicas.

- Pan - Goten pronunció el nombre de su sobrina llamando la atención de las chicas - Son Gohan te llama -

- ¿ Para qué ? - preguntó la morena.

- No lo sé, me ha dicho que te lo diga pero no me a dado explicaciónes -

- Ah, esta bien - Pan se dirigió a sus amigas - Chicas, enseguida vuelvo, voy a ver que quiere mi padre -

Pan se alejo de sus amigas, dejando a Goten libre para comenzar su conquista.

- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Bra - le habló el chico mirándola directamente a los ojos, y pasando olimpicamente de Marron.

- Yo también estoy aquí - habló la excluida.

- A sí, hola a ti también - dijo Goten sin interés.

Marron y Goten no se llevaban especialmente bien, tampoco es que se cayeran mal, pero apenas hablaban, casi ni se saludaban, simplemente no conectaban.

- La verdad es que sí, hacía una eternidad que no nos veíamos Goten - habló la princesa con una sonrisa, al parecer la relación entre ellos seguía siendo bastante buena - Como se nota que mi hermano a vuelto, ya ni siquiera te presentabas en las reuniones - le dijo Bra apartándose un mechón de su cara.

- Pero parece que esto ahora va a cambiar - la rubia se adelanto antes de que Goten pudiera decir algo - Ahora que Trunks está aquí, vas a ver como los dos van a desaparecer todo el día, y no van a hacer otra cosa que no sea flirtear con chicas -dijo Marron con algo de ¿ tristeza ?

Eso no le venía nada bien a Goten, por lo que el chico tenía entendido, Bra era un poco estrecha por así decirlo, y si la princesa se enteraba de que Goten era un mujeriego, perdería todo el interés.

- No exageres Marron - el hijo de Goku supo disimular muy bien su molestia - Sólo porque haya salido con un par de chicas no significa que sea un mujeriego - se explico el joven volviendo a mirar a Bra intensamente a los ojos.

La chica se incomodo un poco ante la mirada de Goten, y no pudo hacer más que bajar la cabeza para interrumpir esa intensa mirada.

- ¿ Hey, de que habláis ? - interrumpió Trunks seguido de Uub.

- De nada en especial - contestó Marron.

Uub no pudo aguantar una pequeña risa al ver como le habían fastidiado el momento a su amigo.

- Tío Goten - la hija de Son Gohan algo mosqueada se acercaba a la pandilla.

Antes de verse descubierto, Goten se acercó a su sobrina y la aparto un poco para que los demás no los escucharan.

- ¿ Qué quieres Pan ? -

- No te hagas el tonto, ¿ se puede saber para que me mientes ? - preguntó Pan bastante enojada.

- ¿ De que estas hablando ? - Goten se hizo el loco.

- Mi padre no me había llamado, te lo has inventado tú -

- ¿ En serio tu padre no te llamaba ?, pues no sé, me habré confundido - mintió Goten.

El chico dio por terminada la conversación, y junto con su sobrina se acercó a la pandilla, que la parecer estaban muy animados hablando.

- Hey, ¿ y que os parece ir al cine esta noche todos juntos ? - propuso Trunks, ya que le hacía mucha ilusión estar de nuevo con sus amigos.

A Goten eso no le gusto mucho, pues el tenía pensado invitar a Bra a ver el estreno de _One Destiny_. A pesar de que no quedaban entradas para ver esa película, el hijo de Goku tenía muchos contactos y de una forma u otra hubiera conseguido un par de entradas, así hubiera fardado delante de Bra.

- Genial - a Pan le encantaba la idea de ir al cine con sus amigos.

- Sí, por qué no - Uub no encontraba ninguna pega.

- De acuerdo, pero si puede ser me encantaría ver una terror, es mi genero favorito - a pesar de tener un rostro angelical, a Marron le encantaban las películas en las que predominen los sustos y la muerte.

- ¿ Tú que dices hermanita ? -

- Claro que voy Trunks - a Bra también le hacía bastante ilusión ir - Pero primero habla con papá y le explicas que me voy contigo, ya lo conoces, no le gusta que salga tan tarde -

Goten escucho lo que dijo la princesa, eso complicaba las cosas.

- Bueno, si vais todos, yo no voy a hacer el feo - como no, Goten siempre se apuntaba a todo.

Los chicos se quedaron charlando un rato más, querían esperar a que se marcharan todos los invitados para poder ir todos al cine. Las conversaciónes fueron dando la vuelta más que una noria. Se pusieron hablar de la película que verían, de allí pasaron a la lucha, de la lucha al fútbol, del fútbol a la moda, de la moda a los romances...

- Venga Goten, se sincero, en este año que yo no he estado ¿ Cuantas chicas han pasado por tu cama ? - Trunks soltó esa pregunta de golpe - Unas cien... doscientas... -

Bra se horrorizo al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, pues ella no entendía como había esa clase de personas por el mundo. Para ella el sexo era un tema tabú. Su padre era muy estricto respecto al tema de los chicos, tenía controlada las salidas y las llegadas de su hija. También la obligaba a vestir decentemente, nada de faldas demasiado cortas, o tops con generoso escote. A excepción de hoy, ya que Bra estaba en su casa, podía lucir su minifalda negra, aunque después la faldita quedaría echa trapos. Debido a las numerosas normas de su padre, Bra era una chica bastante modosa con una postura recta ante los chicos.

- Trunks - el hermano de Son Gohan se molesto mucho ante ese comentario, cosa que extraño a sus dos mejores amigos - No seas exagerado hombre - dijo ya algo más calmado - Yo no tengo culpa de que las chicas se acerquen a mí, debe de ser por mi atractivo - presumía el semisaiyan - Pero eso ya paso, ahora ando buscando algo serio, estoy harto de relaciones pasajeras - mintió Goten.

- Pues ya era hora tío Goten - su sobrina ya volvía a meter la pata - Es que eres increíble, cada vez que voy a tú casa me encuentro con una chica diferente -

- Pero eso es porque soy muy sociable - habló Goten rápidamente para tapar lo que había dicho anteriormente su sobrina - La mayoría son amigas, Pan -

- Pero el que no sé queda atrás es Uub - dijo la rubia golpeando con el codo a su amigo - Todos sabemos que a las chicas de tu pueblo las tienes loquitas. Pero todos sabemos que no todas las chicas sucumben a tus encantos - Marron se burlo un poco de Uub con su ultima frase.

Todos sabían que Uub intento conquistar a Bra, pero ésta la rechazo, y ahora Marron se estaba burlando sin que Trunks se enterara de nada. Por supuesto que Bra y Uub siguen siendo amigos, lo único es que Bra ahora vigila un poco más los roces con su amigo.

Los amigos siguieron charlando, hasta que por fin los invitados comenzaron a marcharse. Los jóvenes anunciaron a sus padres su salida al cine, sin embargo Bra y Trunks tuvieron que insistir un rato al príncipe de los saiyans para que dejara salir a la princesa. Vegeta dejo salir a su hija con la condición de que se cambiara su minifalda por una más larga o un pantalón, así que la joven Briefs se tuvo que cambiar y ponerse una falda un poco más larga, pero aún así tuvo que marcharse sin que la viera su padre.

La pandilla se repartieron en dos coches Pan, Marron y Bra se subieron en el coche de ésta, mientras que Goten, Uub y Trunks se subieron en el coche de éste. Al rato por fin llegaron al deseado cine. Los chicos vacilaron un rato que película podrían ver, ya que todos tenían gustos distintos.

- A mí me gustaría ver una de humor, hace tiempo que no me rió con ganas... - Pan observaba las diferentes carteleras - ¿ Qué os parece _Perdona pero quiero casarme contigo _? -

- Que moñadas Pan - protesto Uub - A mí me gustaría ver _The Company Men _-

- Nah, esa película debe de ser un aburrimiento - Trunks tampoco se adaptaba a los gustos de sus amigos - Yo quiero ver _Tokio Blues _-sus amigos comenzaron a reír - Oye, ¿ de que os reís ? -

- Sois todos unos blandengues, yo quiero ver _Scream 4 _- la rubia parecía no tenerle miedo a nada.

- Yo no quiero ver esa película - protesto la princesa - he visto las anteriores y todas son igual -

- ¿ No sera que la princesita tiene miedo ? - intento picarla la nieta del fallecido Mr. Satán.

- Yo no tengo miedo - Bra saco el orgullo heredado de papá - Lo que pasa es que a mí me apetece ver _Thor_ -

- ¿ _Thor _? - Trunks se puso pensativo - Ah, ya recuerdo. Vi el trailer y la verdad es que parece muy buena peli -

- Mmm - Marron vacilo unos segundos - Sí, la verdad es que tiene buena pinta -

- ¿ Y tú no propones ninguna ? - Uub se dio cuenta de que su amigo era el único que no aporto ideas.

- Bueno... Thor no está mal... pero yo creo que la mejor para ver es_ Fast Furious 5 _-

Los chicos dirigieron la mirada hacia la cartelera de esa película y enseguida cayeron en cuenta de que esa era la mejor opción, la película de Vin Diesel parecía ser bastante buena.

- Sí - a su sobrina le encanto la idea - Las anteriores eran geniales, y esta todavía parece mejor -

- ¿ Tú que dices, Bra ? - Goten dirigió la mirada hacia la chica.

- Bueno, sí ¿ Por qué no ? -

- Pues decidido, yo voy a buscar las gominolas - Marron se ofreció para buscar las chuches.

- Tío Goten, tú y yo vamos a por las bebidas - y la sobrina se llevo al tío del brazo sin dejarlo protestar.

- De acuerdo, Trunks y yo vamos a buscar las entradas - Uub se ofreció para lo más importante.

- Pues yo iré a por las palomitas, ya se sabe, un cine sin palomitas, no es cine - y por ultimo Bra se ofreció para lo esencial.

Cinco minutos después...

- Oye Pan, voy a ayudar a Bra con las palomitas ¿ Vale ? ella sola no va a poder -

- ¿ Y yo sí ? - dijo Pan con incredulidad - Goten ven aquí, no podre llevar las seis bebidas yo sola. GOTEN - pero nada, el chico había desaparecido.

A unos metros de distancia, Bra acababa de pedir las palomitas para seis. La chica estaba esperando pacientemente, hasta que noto una mano posarse en su brazo izquierdo para darle la vuelta.

- ¿ Qué tal muñeca ? - era un tipo alto y rubio, bastante atractivo - ¿ No me digas que vienes sola ? - el tipo agarro a Bra del otro brazo y se acerco más a ella - ¿ Si te apetece yo puedo hacerte compañía -

Bra se estaba preparando para partirle la cara a ese cretino, pero antes de que la princesa pudiera hacer nada, el tipo que la estaba agarrando fue apartado bruscamente de ella.

- Lo siento mucho, pero ya tiene acompañante - dijo Goten con semblante serio.

- Bueno, bueno, eso lo tendrá que decidir ella ¿ no ? -

El tipo rubio intento acercarse a la chica, pero Goten se adelanto y le soltó un puñetazo en toda la cara, haciendo que el chico cayese al suelo y saliera corriendo como un gatito asustado.

Bra se quedo allí pasmada como la mayoría de la gente que se encontraba en la sala.

- G-gracias - dijo la chica algo sorprendida - Pero no hacía falta, se defenderme muy bien sola - soltó con orgullo la princesa.

- Es mi deber proteger a una chica tan bonita de esos imbéciles - Goten desplegó todos sus encantos en esa frase.

- Ah - Bra no sabía como interpretar lo que acababa de decir su amigo - ¿_ Goten acaba de decir que soy bonita _? - Pensó la chica.

- ¿ Vamos ya ? nos estarán esperando -

- Oh claro, claro -

* * *

><p>- Veamos, esta para mí... esta para... - Uub estaba ordenando las entradas del cine para acomodar a cada uno en su asiento, pero de repente una mano le arrebato todas las entradas - He, ¿ pero qué haces Goten ? -<p>

- Espera un momento Uub - el hijo de Goku se quedo dos entradas y le entrego las demás a su amigo - Tengo una apuesta que ganar - al decir esto el chico se dirigió hacia la princesa - Bra, mira aquí tengo tu entrada, tu asiento esta justo al lado del mio -

- Ah de acuerdo, gracias Goten -

Todos los chicos entraron en el cine, a excepción de Pan que llego un poco después intentando que las bebidas que sostenía no se desparramaran por el suelo. El orden en el que se sentaron era este - Trunks, Marron, Pan, Uub, Goten y Bra.

- Goten, más te vale que practiques limpiando en casa porque los cristales de mi Video Club están muy sucios... - bromeó su amigo cuando la película había comenzado.

- Muy gracioso amigo, pero ya te advierto que esta apuesta está más que ganada -

- Pues yo creo que con esta apuesta por fin voy a poder cerrar tu enorme bocaza de fanfarrón -

- Pues yo voy a demostrarte como soy capaz de conquistar a cualquier chica sobre cualquier circunstancia - afirmo Goten.

Durante la película, Goten le iba comentando cosas a Bra, pero ésta parecía estar demasiado concentrada en la pelicula.

- Lo ves, no te hace ni caso - se burló Uub.

- Quieres callarte, si no dejas de molestarme nunca voy a poder ganar la apuesta - Goten volteó el rostro hacia la chica - ¿ Bra, sabes que... ? -

- Tío Goten, pasame los ositos de chocolate - interrumpió Pan a su tío.

Goten algo irritado le entrego a su sobrina los ositos de chocolate.

- Pues como te decia... -

- Tío Goten, dame un poco de tus palomitas que las mías se me han caído -

- Toma Pan, quedatelas - dijo el chica harto ya de su única sobrina.

- Como iba diciendo ... - Goten iba a seguir hablando con Bra, pero gracias a la misma persona no pudo continuar.

- Uub cambiame el asiento, es que quiero estar al lado de mi tío - el discípulo de Goku simplemente para molestar a Goten le cambio el sitió a Pan - Tío Goten, has visto lo que ha hecho el prota, es increíble... -

Y así la sobrina de Goten le fastidio el cine, ya que cuando por fin el hijo de Goku conseguía hablar con Bra, su sobrina se metía por en medio. Por fin acabo la película, y Goten pretendía despedirse de Bra antes de subirse al coche de Trunks, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta la chica ya se había marchado con las demás en su coche.

Entonces Goten comprendió que esta apuesta no iba a ser tan fácil como creía...

**Vamos con el segundo capítulo de esta historia que me encanta escribir, en los próximos capítulos ya se vera como Goten intenta seducir a Bra, eso sí, sin más interrupciones.**

**Ya sé que tengo que seguir con mi fic Algo nuevo en la familia, y ya tengo comenzado el siguiente capítulo pero es que no tengo ni idea de como seguirlo, pero bueno algo se me ocurrirá.**

**Panecita-San: Gracias por tu review, en este fic has sido muy especial ya que has sido la primera en comentar Xd. Quería decirte que este fic es totalmente de Goten y Bra, así que mejor que te guste esta pareja, ya que sinceramente no va a haber esas parejas que me has comentado, aunque gracias por tu aportación. **

**Melanie: Como siempre gracias por tu apoyo, y gracias también por comprender mi situación, quizás algún día me anima a explicar mi problema, pero de momento no tengo ánimos para hablar de eso.**

**Sin nombre: Jejeje no sé como llamarte xD. Intentare llevar el fic lo mejor que pueda, y te agradezco el review, pero la próxima vez deja un nombre xD.**

**isabelle: Que bien que pude sacarte una sonrisa, es bueno que la gente este feliz. Y claro que he vuelto, de hecho nunca me marche xD. **

**MACARENAE: Pues ten cuidado con las apuestas, que en este fic ya veras como no son muy buenas xD. De paso agradecerte el otro review que me dejaste en la historia de Bra y C-17, un beso.**

**JeNiFeR: Hola Jenni, pues veras intentare actualizar pronto, pero como ya dije no estoy pasando por buenos momentos, pero te prometo que me esforzare para seguir escribiendo todo lo que pueda.**

**Ken Trunks: La verdad es que tienes razón, Goten es un poco presumido, por no decir bastante, pero era necesario subirle el ego en esta historia. A partir de ahora se vera como Goten intenta seducir a Bra, lo que no sé sabes es si va a tener exito... **


	3. Intimando

Sobre su gran cama, Goten dormía a sus anchas, y la única prenda que le acompañaban eran unos boxers. Ayer no salio de fiesta, como hacia la mayoría de los días, y es que se llevo un gran fastidio, al no dar ni pequeño paso para ganar su apuesta. Por eso el chaval tenía que ponerse las pilas, sólo tenía un mes de tiempo, y era mucho el trabajo que tiene que hacer. La Apuesta comenzó el día de ayer, 15 de Junio. Por lo tanto su plazo máximo era hasta el 15 de agosto.

El despertador sonó, y un perezoso Goten le dio un leve golpecito, a dicho aparato para que dejara de sonar. Hizo unos cuantos estiramientos antes de levantarse, y por fin se decidió a prepararse el desayuno. El joven saco una naranja, y un exprimidor. No cabe duda que era para hacerse un zumo. Y mientras el chico se preparaba sus manjares, una ventana del departamento comenzó a abrirse desde fuera. Goten no se dio ni cuenta de eso, y con su bandeja se sentó en la mesa de la cocina. Ajeno a todo, el hijo de Goku se untaba la mermelada en la tostada, cuando de pronto...

- BUU - Goten dio un respingo ante tal susto.

- ¡ Pan ! - exclamó molesto el joven - Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que llames a la puerta como una persona normal.

No era la primera vez que su única sobrina entraba por la ventana de su casa, sino que lo hacía casi todos los días.

- ¿ Acaso me hubieras abierto la puerta ? - preguntó Pan sentándose en la mesa junto con su tío.

- No - respondió él simplemente - Pero eso no te da derecho a entrar en mi casa, cómo si fueras una ladrona. Eso es allanamiento de morada - el joven Son dio un mordisco a su tostada al acabar de decir esto.

- Ha, no puedes decir eso, porque esta casa la compraste con el dinero que te dio mi padre - dijo la sobrina triunfante - Y eso me da derecho a entrar en casa cuando me de la gana - Pan metió su mano en el bolsillo, y saco un objeto mostrándoselo a su tío - Además, tengo llaves -

Goten se llevo una mano a la cabeza, con su sobrina no había nada que hacer, así que decidió seguir desayunando. Al rato, Pan se dio cuenta de que su tío apenas traía ropa puesta, y después de una pequeña pelea, el chico se tuvo que vestir.

- Y tú qué ¿ No has ido hoy al instituto ? - preguntó el tío abrochandose la camisa.

- No, hoy no tenía muchas ganas de ir - respondió la sobrina haciendo zapping con el mando de a tele - No hacen nada divertido a esta hora. Sólo noticias, noticias, y más noticias -

- Pan... - A Goten le vino a la mente algo en este instante - Bra va al mismo instituto que tú ¿ verdad ? -

- Sí - Pan seguía cambiando de canal - Y voy a un curso más que ella - añadió sin mucho interés.

- Mmm - meditó el joven - ¿ Y cuando os van a dar las vacaciones de verano ? -

- El viernes - dijo la chica ilusionada, levantandose del sofá - El viernes por fin seré libre -

- Pero si eso es pasado mañana - Pan puso cara de " pues claro " - Y si son los últimos días de clase ¿ Se puede saber por que no has ido ? - dijo Goten en plan padre.

- Otra vez, pero sí ya te lo he dicho. No he ido, porque no tenía ganas - repitió la morena.

- ¿ Lo sabe tu padre ? -

- Claro que no - dijo la chica - Sino me soltaría otra vez ese rollo de que hay que estudiar, y... Un momento - paro Pan - ¿ Tú no iras a decir nada... verdad ? -

- Esta bien, no diré nada. Pero tú me debes una -

- Vale tío Goten, te debo una - La chica miró un reloj que había colgado en la pared - Uy, se me esta haciendo tarde. He quedado con Marron para ir a... -

- No me interesa Pan, puedes irte sin darme explicaciónes -

Cuando su sobrina se fue, Goten respiro tranquilo. Se sentó en su sofá, y... no hizo nada. Hoy no tenía ningún plan, y a esta hora Bra estaría en... un momento. El chico miro el reloj, y marcaban las 12:00 de la mañana. Perfecto, Bra salía a la 13:00 del instituto, le daba tiempo de sobra para ir a buscarla.

El semi saiyan, se subió en su Ferrai FF color rojo. Un auto, que por supuesto llamaba la atención por donde pasaba.

* * *

><p>Un fuerte ruido sonó por todo el Elite Way School. Lo que anunciaba la esperada hora de salida. Los alumnos recogieron sus cosas a toda velocidad, y salieron pitando de las clases. Por el pasillo de la segunda planta, una joven alta de cabello azul, caminaba contoneando sus caderas. No es que la chica quisiera provocar, simplemente era su forma de caminar, heredada de su madre. Y aunque no fuera su intención, todos los chicos que se encontraban en el pasillo, tenían su vista fija en aquella muchacha que deslumbraba todo a su paso. Pues la chica debía de lucir su uniforme, al cual Vegeta se negó rotundamente, pero finalmente Bulma consiguió convencer a su marido, y el príncipe saiyan acepto que su hija vistiera de esa forma, pero sólo cuando fuera al instituto. El uniforme consistía en una entallada camisa blanca, una corbata roja, una minifalda roja a cuadros, y unas botas altas de color negro.<p>

La chica se paro enfrente de su taquilla, y empezó a poner cosas dentro de ella. Hasta que un chico alto, moreno, y de ojos verdes la interrumpió.

- Oye Bra, ahora que nos van a dar las vacaciones de verano, nos vamos a ver mucho menos - el chico iba a su misma clase - He pensado, que si me darás tu número de teléfono, podríamos seguir en contacto hasta que empiecen las clases -

- Es un detalle de tu parte Joel, pero este verano voy a estar muy ocupada con la empresa de mi madre, y dudo mucho que tenga tiempo para charlar contigo - mintió la princesa sin siquiera mirar al muchacho.

- O vamos muñeca - el chico le cerró la taquilla a Bra, para que le prestara atención - Estoy seguro de que encontraras un hueco en tu agenda para dedicármelo a mí, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de quedar conmigo -

- Joel, no tengo tiempo para tonterías ¿ Podrías apartarte por favor ? - el chico se puso enfrente de Bra, inmovilizando el paso.

- Esto no es ninguna tontería nena - Joel se molesto al sentirse menos preciado - Te estoy dando la oportunidad de salir conmigo, y eso no lo consigue todo el mundo - el chico intento acercarse más a Bra, pero alguien lo empujo hacia atrás.

- Lo siento mucho, pero me temo que Bra ya tiene con quien salir -

- ¿ Y tú quien eres ? - preguntó Joel.

- Soy su novio - dijo Goten sorprendiendo a Bra, pero más la sorprendió cuando la sujeto de la cintura - Así que lárgate ahora mismo, sino quieres que te parta la cara ahora mismo -

- Vale, vale - el chico no se lo pensó mucho - Lo siento tío, no sabía que estaba contigo - al decir esto, el tipo se marcho de allí algo asustado.

- Vaya Bra, no sabía que tuvieras tantos pretendientes - habló Goten soltando la cintura de Bra - Ayer el chico del cine, hoy un tío de tu instituto... Normal que Vegeta te vigile tanto -

- ¿ Goten, que haces aquí ? - preguntó la chica sorprendida.

- Bueno, como no tenía nada que hacer, he pensado en venir a recogerte, y así te dejo en tu casa en mi coche nuevo -

- No hace falta, de verdad - Bra no quería molestar - Puedo ir yo sola... -

- Insisto -

Al final la convenció, y ambos se dirigieron a los estacionamientos. Las chicas lanzaban miradas de envidia a Bra, pues el chico que la acompañaba era muy guapo. Goten por su parte, miro de reojo a unas cuentas chicas, que a decir verdad estaban muy bien. Pero no era el momento de coquetear con nadie... que no fuera Bra.

- Vaya... Goten que coche tan bonito llevas - admiro chica.

- Gracias, me las gasto bien - dijo el chico abriendo la puerta del asiento del copiloto.

- Y dime Bra ¿ Ya tienes novio ? - preguntó el chico, sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

- Por supuesto que no - dijo Bra algo ofendida.

- Lo dices como si fuera un insulto - Goten cada vez se sorprendía más, de lo recatada que era la chica - Es lo más normal del mundo, que una chica de tu edad comience a salir con chicos -

- A mí no me interesan esas cosas - Bra hablaba tajantemente - No quiero ser como esas estúpidas chicas, que se andan detrás de los chicos para ver quien es la que más novios tiene. Son unas cualquieras ¿ Es que acaso no tienen vergüenza ? - a Bra este tema la exasperaba.

Goten trago saliva ante las palabras de Bra. Cada vez veía más difícil ganar la apuesta. Había elegido un reto demasiado complicado, pero no imposible. Mientras el chico conducía, no podía evitar que su vista se escapara de vez en cuando, para así poder admirar las piernas cruzadas de la chica, y el escote que regalaba su camisa.

- Ya hemos llegado - anunció el chico bajando del coche - Seguramente esta tarde me pasare por tu casa para ver a tu hermano. Supongo que nos veremos - dijo el chico abriéndole la puerta del coche a Bra.

- Seguramente - Bra salió del coche con su mochila - Gracias por traerme -

- A sido un placer -

- Lo mismo digo. Hasta la tarde entonces - se despidió la chica con una sonrisa.

- Adiós -

Goten se quedo observando como la chica se dirigía a su casa. Ese contoneo de caderas era de lo más sensual. Las ganas de ganar la apuesta aumentaban cada vez más, no por el simple hecho de cerrarle la boca Uub, que también. Pero más aún deseaba ganar, para así poder disfrutar de aquel cuerpo escultural.

- ¿ Y ahora dónde voy yo ? - se preguntó el mismo - Ya sé - enseguida se le ocurrió un plan genial.

Pues Goten había visto en el Elite Way School a bastantes chicas hermosas. Y se le paso por la cabeza la idea de ir a probar suerte. Aunque el chico sabía de sobras, que no saldría solo de ese lugar. Al llegar, todas las miradas se posaron en aquel auto rojo tan lujoso. Por no hablar del chico tan atractivo que lo conducía. A Goten no le hizo falta ni bajar del coche, ya que un montón de chicas se le acercaron para felicitarle por el auto... si claro, por el auto.

El chico observo a todas las chicas, y cuando localizo a la más atractiva, la invito a subir al auto. La chica por supuesto acepto encantada. Era una joven, de unos veinte años de edad. Su cabello era color caoba, lo llevaba suelto, y era bastante largo. Sus ojos eran del color de su pelo, y su piel ligeramente bronceada. Por no hablar de su figura, abundante pecho, y poca cintura. Una chica de lo más hermosa. Un poco joven para el gusto de Goten, pero por lo menos era mayor de edad.

Se llevo a la chica a un restaurante, y aprovechando el buen tiempo, decidieron comer en la terraza. Ambos chicos habían conectado bastante bien, aunque a decir verdad poco importaba aquello. Lo único que le interesaba a Goten era su cuerpo.

- Anda, pero que tenemos aquí... si es el gran conquistador, con su nueva conquista - Marron paso por allí, y los vio. Y no se le ocurrió otra idea que venir a saludarlo.

- Muy graciosa Marron - a Goten no le hizo mucha gracia ese comentario - Si quieres te invito a que te marches -

- Uy, pero que mal educado - dijo ella sin una pizca de enfado - ¿ No me piensas presentar a tu ultimo ligue ? -

- Marron, esta es Sindy - dijo Goten señalando a la chica - Sindy, esta es Marron, una conocida - ni siquiera dijo amiga.

- Encantada Marron -

- Lo mismo digo, Sindy. Y como me has caído bien te voy a dar un consejo. Si lo que buscas es una relación estable, te has equivocado de chico - la rubia dio media vuelta y se despidió - Bueno os dejo, solos, chao -

- No le hagas caso, esta resentida porque ella se me insinuó, y yo la rechace - mintió Goten - ¿ Por dónde íbamos ? -

* * *

><p>Trunks paseaba de un lado a otro de la cocina, con su teléfono móvil llamando como un desesperado<p>

- ¿ Se puede saber que estará haciendo ? - Goten no le cogía el móvil ni a la de tres - Hemos quedado a las 17:00, y son las 18:30. Y para colmo no me coge el móvil -

- A mí me pasa igual, yo había quedado con Marron y Pan a las 18:00, y todavía no están aquí - le dijo su hermana en solidaridad con él -

- Siento el retraso Trunks - Goten entró en la cocina muy acelerado He tenido que acompañar a mi madre a la farmacia a comprar unos medicamentos - el hijo de Goku volvió a mentir, pero no iba a decir delante de Bra que el motivo de su retraso era que se estaba " divirtiendo " con una chica - Hola Bra - saludó el joven a la princesa.

- Nada de hola Bra - interrumpió el hermano mayor de la chica - Por lo menos podrías haberme avisado. Llevo más de una hora llamándote por el móvil -

- Trunks, no seas gruñón - dijo Bra - Lo importante es que ahora Goten esta aquí, que más da que se haya retrasado un poco -

- ¿ Un poco ? - dijo Trunks incrédulo - Sí a tardado hora y media -

- Que sí, que sí. Y cambiando de tema, ¿ Bra, tú no sales hoy ? -preguntó el hijo de Goku - Sino tienes plan, te puedes venir con Trunks y conmigo -

- ¿ Cómo ? - dijo Trunks extrañado, pero fue ignorando.

- No hace falta, he quedado con Marron y Pan -

- Pues si llamamos a Uub, ya estamos los seis de nuevo, como ayer -

A Trunks le extraño bastante el interés de Goten, porque su hermana se apuntara al plan. Estaba bien que de vez en cuando salieran con las chicas a divertirse, ¿ pero porque tanto interés ?

- Oh, bueno es que las chicas y yo habíamos quedado para ir al centro comercial -

- Perfecto, nos apuntamos - Goten ni siquiera consulto a su amigo.

- ¿ Al centro comercial ? - Trunks no creía que su amigo hablara enserio.

- Claro, no me vendría mal renovar un poco el vestuario. Y que mejor que la opinión de una fémina para ello -

- De acuerdo, estaré encantada de asesorarte - a Bra le encantaba todo lo relacionado con la moda.

- Anda Trunks, llama a Uub y dile que venga -

Trunks le hizo caso a su amigo, y aún extrañado se fue a llamar a Uub por teléfono.

- Bueno Bra... quería decirte que... - Goten apoyo los brazos en la encimera de la cocina haciéndose el interesante, y justo cuando iba a intentar intimar con Bra, aparecieron dos chicas en el lugar.

- Sentimos el retraso Bra, pero es que... ¡ Anda ! ¿ Tío Goten, qué haces aquí ?- preguntó su sobrina junto con Marron.

- Había quedado con Trunks, pero hemos decidido apuntarnos a vuestro plan - explicó el joven.

- ¿ Vais a venir de compras con nosotras ? - cuestiono la rubia.

- Exacto, y Uub también va a venir - informó Goten.

- Goten dice que quiere renovar su vestuario. Y para eso no hay nada mejor que ir con una chica - dijo Bra ilusionada de poder elegir la ropa de Goten.

- ¿ Y por qué vienes con nosotras ? - Marron se preparo para fastidiar a Goten - Estoy segura que la chica con la que te vi al medio día, estará encantada de acompañarte -

- Tío Goten ¿ Ya tienes novia nueva ? -

- Por supuesto que no, Sindy es sólo una amiga -

- ¿ Y desde cuando tú tienes amigas ? - se pico la rubia.

Pero en ese momento llego Trunks para salvar la situación.

- Uub ya viene hacia aquí, no tardara mucho en llegar - informó el hijo de Vegeta.

Así fue, Uub no tardo mucho en llegar, y todos los chicos se fueron al centro comercial dando un paseo. Por el camino Trunks iba charlando con su hermana, Marron con Pan, y Uub con Goten.

- Hay que ver de lo que eres capaz para ganar una apuesta, mira que ir de compras - Uub reía de lo que tenía que hacer Goten para conquistar a Bra.

- Haré esto y mucho más si hace falta, lo que sea con tal de ganarte esta apuesta -

Los chicos llegaron al centro comercial, y allí las chicas se volvieron locas. Comenzaron a probarse ropa que ni siquiera les gustaba, o simplemente no era de su talla. Iban de sección en sección sin importales ni estaban en la ropa de niño, la miraban igual a pesar de no tener ningún infante en casa. Bra se encontraba en un probador, y Goten estaba detrás de el esperando a que Bra saliera.

- Bra - llamó el hijo de Goku - ¿ Podrías ayudarme a buscar algo de ropa para mi ? - preguntó el chico en voz alta para que lo escuchara.

- Claro que sí Goten. Sólo espera un momento a que termine de probarme esto - dijo Bra desde el interior del probador.

- De acuerdo, te espero -

Y Goten espero fuera, comenzando a pensar que por un simple trozo de tela no podía admirar el cuerpo desnudo de Bra. Una idea retorcida cruzo su mente, y aprovechando que los demás chicos no se encontraban en el lugar, apartó la cortina del probador unos centímetros, lo suficiente para ver que había en el interior. Bra estaba de espaldas, y para suerte de Goten, la chica tenía un espejo delante, por lo que el hijo de Goku podía admirar la figura de Bra por completo. La chica agarró su camiseta por la parte de abajo, y comenzó a subirla lentamente, descubriendo poco a poco su vientre, y así hasta llegar a sus pechos. Descubriendo un precioso sujetador color blanco. A Goten casi le da algo de ver aquellos senos tan redondos y perfectos. Pero la cosa no acabo ahí... Bra se desabrocho el pantalón y lo fue bajando, moviendo sus caderas para quitárselo más fácilmente. Así Goten podía deleitarse viendo el firme y respingon trasero de Bra.

- ¿ Se puede saber que estás haciendo ? - preguntó una voz femenina detrás de él.

- ¡ Pan ! - exclamó Goten al darse la vuelta, y ver a su sobrina - ¿ Por qué me das estos sustos ? -

- Esa no es la pregunta - Pan quería confirmar si lo que había visto era cierto - ¿ Estabas espiando a Bra ? -

- Pero que tonterías dices Pan - dijo Goten molesto por lo que dijo su sobrina.

- Pan, mira que vestido más chulo he encontrado - Marron apareció llevándose a la sobrina de Goten - Y he visto una camiseta que es perfecta para ti... -

- ¿ Cómo me queda este vestido ? Bra salió del probador con un vestido rojo.

- Perfecto - dijo Goten sin más.

- G..gracias -

Al rato, Bra acompaño a Goten a elegir ropa para él. Se lo pasaron muy bien juntos. Aunque el chico no se decidió a lanzarse en ningún momento, pues todavía no veía las cosas claras, así que decidió esperar. Cuando terminaron de hacer las compras, todos los chicos se fueron a cenar juntos a un Burger del mismo centro comercial. Allí Goten decidió sacarse un As de la manga.

- Chicos he estado pensando, y creo que estaría bien que nos fuéramos este fin de semana a la playa - propuso Goten.

- Que buena idea tío Goten -

- No Pan, tú no podrás venir -

- ¿ Y por qué no ? - la chica no estaba contenta con la negación de su tío.

- Pues porque Son Gohan no te dejara venir -

- Pero si voy contigo seguro que me dejara -

- Por mí genial - dijo Trunks entusiasmado con la idea - Llevo un año entero trabajando, y no me vendría mal descansar un par de días -

- Pues a yo no podre ir - dijo Bra desilusionada.

- ¿ Y por qué no ? - preguntó Goten demasiado alterado.

- Pues porque mi padre no me va a dejar.

- Pero si va a venir tu hermano - Goten no podía dejar escapar esta oportunidad.

- Dejala Goten, si su padre no la deja, no pude venir. A ver si por nuestra culpa se va a meter en un lío - dijo Uub, pues a él le interesaba que Bra no viniera.

- Tú tranquila Bra, ya inventaremos algo para que tu padre te deje ir - Marron le dio ánimos a su amiga.

- Bueno... si consigo que mi padre me deje ir, estaré encantada - dijo Bra algo más contenta.

Y el que se alegro más fue Goten. Ahora sí que estaba más cerca de ganar la apuesta. Un fin de semana en la playa era ideal para comenzar una bonita relación, y de paso ganar la apuesta.

**Sí claro, como que Goten lo va a tener tan fácil. Vamos a ver que pasara en los próximos capítulos, que la pandilla se va a la playa, y allí van a pasar muchas cosas...**

**Panecita-San: Ya vez, en ese momento Goten hubiera matado a Pan. Pero no iba a quedarse sin su sobrinita. Y la verdad a mí me encanta la personalidad que le doy a Bra, y la de Goten también aunque demasiado vanidoso. **

**Ken Trunks: Sí, en este fic Bra le hace todo lo que le dice Vegeta, además de que a ella no le gusta provocar. Y ya te digo, a Goten le va a costar más de lo que cree. **

**MACARENEA: Gracias por lo del otro fic, me gusto mucho escribirlo. Y por supuesto que voy a seguir con este fic, con este y con todos por supuesto.**

**gris: Actualizo todo lo rápido que puedo, pero con cuatro a la vez es dificil. Espero que te hayas reído mucho, me encanta ver reír a la gente.**

**Melanie: Imaginate... Ya veras cuando Trunks se entere, Goten no sale vivo.**

**isabelle: Bra es super recatada, pero como tí dices, vamos a ver cuanto le dura. Los encantos de Goten son irresistibles. Y Pan va a molestar mucho más en esta historia.**

**Saiyan Girl Heart: Gracias, y voy a seguir tu consejo, ya que no puedo mejorar me voy a quedar así xD. Te quiero decir algo, y espero que no te lo tomes a mal. Me pase por tu perfil, pero para ser te sincera no lo leí tu historia. Te digo esto para que no pienses que soy una desconsiderada. Pero yo no puedo leer una historia sobre esos dos personajes. Lo siento y espero que no me guardes rencor por eso. Besos y abrazos para ti también.**

**girl dbz: Pues pasate más a menudo, que por aquí hay fics muy buenos. Ya se que la personalidad de Goten es un poco vanidosa, pero era necesario para este fic. Y sobre Bra, pues yo también creo eso, si Vegeta la lleva recta, ella tiene que ir recta. Pan se entrometió mucho, pero no hay de que preocuparse, ya hablaran ellos dos solos. ¿ Qué Goten gane la apuesta ? no sé... no sé. Me lo tendré que pensar.**

**Muchisimas gracias a tods por vuestro comentarios y apoyos. Intentare no tardar mucho en actualizar, ya que me encanta escribir este fic.**

**¡ Hasta la próxima !**


	4. Descubriendo sentimientos

Llego el preciado fin de semana, las clases terminaron para los más jóvenes, así que no tenían porqué preocuparse de los examenes, y así poder disfrutar plenamente de sus vacaciones. Todos los chicos a excepción de Bra no tuvieron ningún problema para obtener el permiso de sus padres para poder ir a la playa, sin embargo la joven Briefs necesito la ayuda de su hermano para poder obtener el consentimiento paterno.

A las 7:00 A.M ya estaban todos los chicos y chicas listos para su viaje a las playas de la ciudad del norte, dónde se encontraban los mejores hoteles de todo el planeta, por no hablar de sus maravillosas playas. Digamos que era una de as zonas más turísticas, reconocida también por sus enormes parques de atracciones.

Hubo muchas complicaciónes en el viaje, mucho trafico, peleas por escoger un camino cuando se perdían.. etc. Tras largas horas de duro viaje por fin llegaron a su destino. Estacionaron el vehículo en el Parking, el Botones recogió sus maletas para llevarlas a las habitaciones. Por supuesto, Trunks, Goten y Uub se hospedaron en la misma habitación, y las chicas en la de al lado.

- Esté Hotel es increíble - exclamó Uub observando el lujo de la entrada.

- La verdad es que esta muy bien para ser de cuatro estrellas... - dijo Bra no demasiado impresionada, pues ella y su hermano estaban acostumbrados a hospedarse en los mejores hoteles del planeta.

- Bueno ya hemos visto el hotel ¿ Qué os parece si vamos a la playa ? - propuso Goten con entusiasmo.

Los chicos no se negaron al plan, así que los seis se dirigieron a la playa. Los chicos fueron a los vestuarios a ponerse el bañador, mientras las chicas hacían los mismo.

- ¿ Qué vamos a hacer esta noche chicos ? - preguntó Uub - Yo pienso ir a la Cage, por si no lo sabéis es la mejor Discoteca de todo el país -

- Y no nos la vamos a perder ¿ Verdad, amigo mio ? -dijo Trunks golpeando en broma a Goten.

- La verdad... es que esta noche no tengo demasiadas ganas de fiesta chicos... -

- ¿ Supongo que estarás bromeando ? -

- Estoy demasiado cansado por el viaje, pero no os preocupéis mañana ya estaré descansado para recorrerme toda la ciudad saltando si es necesario -

Trunks se quedo algo extrañado ¿ desde cuando su amigo se cansaba ? además que él supiera, desde sus 18 años Goten no a dejado de salir de fiesta ningún sábado, ya sea con lluvia, nieve o estando enfermo, Goten era el rey del sábado. Sin embargo Uub no se sorprendió, pues el conocía los motivos de su amigo.

En los vestuarios femeninos...

- Chicas esta noche vamos a arrasar con la Ciudad del Norte, ahora que no tenemos papis para controlarnos, no pienso ir a dormir, esta noche sólo quiero fiesta- dijo Pan con toda su energía posible, pues no había nada más que le gustara a esta chica que ser libre para hacer lo que le diera la gana, y al verse sin padres la chica se despendolan.

- Pan, sera mejor que te calmes. Es cierto que no tenemos padres, pero aún así tenemos que ser responsables -

- Ya habló la monjita... Bra, se puede ser responsable y salir de fiesta al mismo tiempo - respondió Pan al anterior comentario de su amiga.

- La forma en la que hablabas no parecía nada responsable, y no quiero ni imaginar lo que piensas hacer esta noche sin vigilancia - dijo Bra llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- Por que yo si que vivo la vida, no como tú que no has pisado una discoteca en tu vida -

- Quizás tenga algo que ver el hecho de que ¿ soy menor de edad ? - dijo en tono burlón la princesa.

- Bueno chicas basta ya, si Bra no quiere salir esta noche esta en su derecho, tú no puedes obligarla a salir Pan - puso paz la hija de Krilin.

- Pero yo sólo quiero que Bra se lo pase bien... - dijo Pan con pena.

Marron se acercó al oído de Pan y le susurró...

- No seas tonta, claro que Bra saldrá con nosotras, pero sera mejor no decirle nada ahora, esta noche ya la convenceremos - Pan asintió, y Marron cambió de compostura - Bueno chicas que tal si salimos y... ¡ Bra ! exclamó la rubia al ver el atuendo de su amiga - ¿ Pero que llevas puesto ? -

Bra iba vestida con un bañador de tirante grueso color negro que le cubría todo el cuerpo superior, y en su cintura tenía atado un pareo del mismo color que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. No es que le quedara mal, ya que el bañador es ajustado y le resaltaba su hermosa figura, pero para tener 17 años se veía como una abuela.

- ¿ No me digas que piensas salir con esas pintas ? - añadió la morena sin poder creer como se había vestido su amiga.

- No pensareis que voy a salir vestida como vosotras ¿ verdad ? -

Y es que Pan y Marron lucían unos mini bikinis de colores muy llamativos, todo lo contrario al bañador discreto que tenía puesto la princesa.

- Bra, en la playa todo el mundo va así vestida - razono la rubia.

- Pero es que yo no tengo costumbre de ir por hay semidesnuda - añadió la princesa con rintintin.

Pan y Marron se miraron, agarraron a Bra y entre las dos la obligaron a ponerse un mini bikini color rojo. Bra pataleo y grito, pero sus amigas no le hicieron ni caso, y practicamente la arrastraron hacia la playa para encontrarse junto con los chicos.

Mientras en la playa, tumbados en las hamacas los chicos tenían barra libre de vistas, ya que las chicas que pasaban por ahí parecían top models en bikini. Los chicos miraban y decían cosas entre ellos, se peleaban por decidir quién era la tía más buenorra del lugar... en fin cosas de chicos. ( No nos engañemos, las chicas hacemos lo mismo )

Hasta que por fin llegaron las chicas. Automáticamente la vista de los chicos fueron directas a las curvas de la princesa. Dos de ellos la miraban por simple admiración a la figura femenina, sin embargo el más mayor la observaba con enfado y cierto recelo.

- ¡ Bra ! - exclamó el hermano mayor de la princesa - ¡¿ Cómo se te ocurrido salir así vestida ? - Trunks se levantó de la tumba totalmente contrariado - Bueno, si a eso se le puede llamar ropa, claro... -

- Han sido ellas Trunks - se excuso rápidamente la chica de cabellos, celestes - yo no quería salir así, ellas me obligaron.

- Trunks no seas Vegeta - le dijo el más morenito - todas las chicas van así vestidas -

- Pero todas las chicas de esta playa no son mis hermanas, así que me niego rotundamente que mi hermana vaya por hay vestida en paños menores -

- Tío, si las viejas de sesenta años van así vestidas, cómo no va a ir así tu hermana que es joven y guapa -

Automáticamente Bra se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras de Goten.

Al final consiguieron convencer al celoso hermano mayor y los chicos pasaron un magnifico día en la playa. Se divirtieron mucho, rieron como locos, en fin, se lo pasaron en grande. Hasta que llego la noche, lo más esperado para los jóvenes.

Como no, al final Goten decidió salir de fiesta, ya que al fin y al cabo todavía le quedaban muchos días para ganar la apuesta.

- Cómo lo vamos a pasar... - decía Uub mientras se obervaba en el espejo.

- Va a ser un desmadre, yo hasta las 10:00 de la mañana no vuelvo al hotel... - decía Trunks.

- Yo no pienso ni volver - bromeaba el discípulo de Goku.

- Bueno Goten, nosotros ya estamos - informo el joven Briefs - ¿ Tú que haces ? -

- Yo ya os alcanzare chicos, todavía me queda un rato -

- Como prefieras amigo, te esperaremos en la Cage - dicho esto Uub cerró la puerta de la habitación.

Poco rato después Goten ya estaba listo para salir de fiesta. Salió de la habitación dispuesto a reunirse con sus dos mejores amigos, pero algo le llamó la atención. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, en uno de los balcones del Hotel se encontraba su objetivo: Bra. La chica estaba con los brazos recostados en el barandal, mientras observaba las abundantes estrellas de la noche que acompañaban la luna pensárselo mucho, Goten se acercó a la princesa.

- ¿ Qué haces aquí sola ? -

- Ay - Bra exclamó un sonido de sorpresa - Me asustaste Goten - dijo divertida la chica.

- Lo siento - se disculpo el joven rascándose la cabeza - No era mi intención, es sólo que pasaba por aquí y me llamó la atención verte aquí sola -

- Bueno, es que las chicas se han ido de fiesta, y a mí no me van esas cosas... - explicó la chica incorporándose - ¿ Tú también vas a salir con los chicos, no ? - preguntó al observar lo guapo que se había puesto su amigo.

- Emm yo no - respondió casi sin pensar, a lo que Bra puso una cara de sorpresa - Bueno... iba a salir, pero la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de fiesta, prefiero quedarme aquí tranquilito - corrigió rápidamente.

- Pues ya somos dos - dijo ella observando en cielo cubierto de estrellas.

- ¿ Te apetece dar un paseo por la playa ? - propuso el joven.

Bra se extraño un poco pero acepto encantada. Ambos chicos de dirigieron a la playa charlando de cosas sin importancia. Cuando llegaron a su destino se quitaron los zapatos, y caminaron un largo rato. Cuando se cansaron, Bra y Goten se sentaron en una roca observando como la marea golpeaba bruscamente debajo de ellos.

- Es una noche preciosa ¿ verdad ? - Bra estaba maravillada, era la noche más hermosa que había visto jamás.

- La verdad es que sí, es una noche para enamorarse - dijo Goten esperando alguna reacción por parte de Bra, pero al parecer ésta no se dio por aludida.

- Goten... hoy me acabo de dar cuenta de que no eres cómo yo pensaba - le confesó Bra mirándolo a los ojos intensamente.

- ¿ Y cómo pensabas que era yo ? - preguntó extrañado el joven Son.

- Bueno... yo me había hecho una idea bastante diferente de ti. Cómo nunca acudías a nuestras reuniones, pues yo pensé que eras un poco... pasota por así decirlo, que no le dabas importancia a la gente con la que has compartido la mayor parte de tu vida - explicaba la princesa sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos - Además de como tienes mucha fama de mujeriego, pues yo pensé que eras el típico chico insoportable que va detrás de la primera falda que vé -

- ¡ Oye ! - exclamó molesto.

- Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que me equivocaba - eso calmo más a Goten - Eres un tío increíble... - el chico ya comenzó a perderse en su mirada y en la dulzura de sus palabras - Aunque intentes aparentar indiferencia yo sé que en realidad tienes muy buen corazón. lo único que eres un poco " cabecita loca " pero en el fondo eres un trozo de pan -

Bra le acarició el rostro a Goten en señal de afecto, dedicándole la más cálida y dulce sonrisa que jamás había visto en su vida.

El chico se perdió en esos ojos, y esa sonrisa que lo estaba matando. Había algo especial en esa chica, aveces con un carácter fuerte, y otras con una dulzura inimaginable. Nunca había visto una chica como ella, Bra era única... en hermosura y carácter.

Poco a poco Goten fue perdiendo el Norte, y sin darse cuenta estaba a punto de rozar los labios de la princesa...

**andreamarley: Pues imaginate, Goten no saldrá bien parado cuando Trunks se entere...**

**Panecita-San : Jeje Goten se va pareciendo al Maestro Roshi Xd, pero como tu dices Bra se las cobrara pero bien...**

**Ken Trunks: No hay palabras para describir a ese cretino, pero no sufras ya recibirá su merecido.**

**mumz3l-Neskouiik-Bura: Si al final cobraran todos, ya veras.**

**mirandai: Ya sé que al principio la personalidad de Goten es un poco despreciable, pero luego se vera un notable cambio en él.**

**LaTabernaDeMoe: Pues ya te digo que a Goten si que lo voy a hacer sufrir mucho, ya que se lo tendrá merecido... **

**Kristen: No te preocupes, la relación de Goten y Marron mejorara... pero me temo que eso no sucederá hasta el ultimo capítulo xd**

**Saiyan Girl Heart : No sufras yo no me voy a tomar nada de lo que digas, a y avisame quiero ser la primera en leer tu fic de Bra y Goten ¡ por cierto quiero saber si al final se tiñeron el cabello de rosa, eso tiene que ser una pasada xd.**

**Feling92 : Efectivamente esta personalidad no suele verse en Goten, me alegro de que te guste.**

**manis: Si la verdad es que yo voy dando personalidades raras a los personajes xD.**

**kattie88: ya ves tia, este Goten no hay quien lo pare, es un "Cabecita loca "**

**Bego-Bura-xD : Jeje no os preocupéis por Goten, él cambiara os lo aseguro, pero no puedo adelantarte nada de la historia tía, quiero que sea una sorpresa...**

**Muchicimas gracias por vuestros comentarios de verdad, sois maravillosas todas y sabéis dar un gran apoyo, casi que me emociono xD. Espero que sigáis leyendo mi fic, que supongo no tardare tanto en actualizar. Muak**

**Eii como va ? hacías siglo que no actualizaba pero es que entre una cosa y otra... voy muy falta de inspiración, además que desde que me he puesto las uñas de porcelana se me hace muy difícil escribir en el PC, pero trankis ya vuelvo a la carga. No tenéis por que preocuparon, yo nunca dejare una historia a la mitad. Hasta la próxima !**


	5. Una Celestina y una nueva pareja

- ¡ ¿ Pero vosotros que hacéis ahí ! ? - se escuchó una voz muy conocida para ambos chicos.

Justo cuando Goten estaba apunto de rozar los labios de Bra, apareció su sobrina detrás de ellos.

- Mierda... - murmuró Goten sin ser escuchado por nadie.  
>Bra por su parte no se había dado cuenta de las intenciones que tenía Goten, sin embargo Pan lo había captado todo.<p>

- ¿ Lo mismo te digo ? - Bra se puso en pie - Nosotros nos hemos encontrado en el hotel, y decidimos dar un paseo - explicó Bra - ¿ Y tú por qué no estabas de fiesta ? -

- Pues porqué Marron se y Trunks se han puesto a bailar todo el rato, y Uub se a puesto a ligar con una chica, así que a mí me han dejado de lado - explicó la morena - Y ahora explicarme vosotros -

- No hay nada que explicar -se adelanto el chico - Nosotros nos encontremos en el hotel, y decidimos dar un paseo por la playa -

- Ya... - Pan por supuesto no se lo terminaba de creer.  
>Bra dio un pequeño bostezo, señal de que estaba agotada. La pequeña Breifs se puso en pie, y recogió sus zapatos que estaban a su lado.<p>

- Ya se ha hecho muy tarde ¿ no ? - hablaba ignorando las miradas de tío y sobrina - Ya es hora de ir al hotel, seguro que Marron y mi hermano se quedaran por ahí hasta las tantas -

- Sí, creo que es mejor que nos marchemos ya Bra - apoyo su amiga sin dejar de mirar al hermano de su padre.  
>Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron al hotel, pero justo cuando ya llegaron a la planta de sus habitación, Pan quiso resolver una pequeña duda que le rondaba en su mente.<p>

- Bra, mejor ve adelantandote tú, yo tengo que hablar un par de cosas con mi tío -

- Okey Pan - repondió la chica entrando en la habitación - Buenas noches Goten - dijo por ultimo.

- Buenas noches Bra - Goten bajo la mirada, encontrándose con su sobrina totalmente seria, algo que no era normal en ella - ¿ Y de que tenemos que hablar, Pan ? - preguntó su tío.

- Quisiera hablarlo en un sitió más privado -  
>Goten asintió y abrió la puesta de la habitación de los chicos. Ambos entraron, y enseguida Pan habló.<p>

- ¿ Goten que pretendes con Bra ? - preguntó algo exaltada la morena.

- ¿ De que hablas Pan ? - dijo tranquilamente como si no supiera de que hablaba su sobrina.

- No te hagas el tonto, tío Goten te conozco - Pan alzo un poco su tono de voz, preocupando a su tío - Hace unos días que veo tus intenciones con Bra, pero todavía no había confirmado mis sospechas - Goten ya estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso, lo ultimo que quería es que su sobrina se enterara de su apuesta - Pero ahora lo he visto claro -

- Pan creo que estas viendo cosas donde no las hay -

- No intentes negármelo Son Goten - Pan seguía firme a su acusación - ¿ O me vas a negar que hace unos minutos estabas intentando besar a Bra ? -  
>Goten respiro profundamente, su sobrina tenía demasiadas sospechas, y aunque consiguiera salvarse en éste momento tarde o temprano lo descubriría. Así que su mente se puso a trabajar rápidamente encontrando una solución a su problema.<p>

- Esta bien Pan... lo siento pero no lo pude evitar - dijo Goten en un tono suave pero nervioso.  
>Su sobrina se desoriento un poco ante las palabras de su Goten.<p>

- No sé como, pero cuando la vi en la fiesta en Capsule Corp, pues la vi diferente... Y comencé a sentir... cosas - explicaba avergonzado en joven Son. O eso parecía. - Y cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya estaba enamorado de ella -  
>Pan tapo su boca con sus manos, totalmente sorprendida de lo que le había confesado su tío.<p>

- Sé que te sonara raro en mí, pero ya estaba harto de esas chicas tontas, que solo son bonitas y no sirven ni para tener una conversación de más de cinco minutos - a Goten le costaba confesar sus sentimientos - Y ella, es especial. Bra además de ser la chica más bonita que he visto, es inteligente. Es fuerte, se nota que su energía en enorme. Los dos somos de la misma raza, mitad saiyans. No sé... - Goten soltó una risa - Supongo que por fin me he enamorado -

¿ Todo eso lo había dicho él ? Goten también se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, y lo más increíble era que todo lo que había dicho sobre Bra era cierto.

- Tío Goten yo... - Pan se había emocionado, jamás pensó que su tío diría esas palabras - No sé que decir - de la emoción apenas podía hablar - Yo te ayudare - soltó de repente la chica - No te preocupes tío Goten, si tu la amas de verdad yo te ayudare a conquistarla -

- ¿ De verdad ? - Goten sonrió casi por inercia, ahora su trabajo seria mucho mas fácil.

- Claro que sí, no importa si Trunks o Vegeta se interponen, si os queréis el amor tiene que triunfar - Casi estaba más contenta Pan que Goten - Mañana mismo tendrás una cita con ella -

- ¿ Qué ? -

- Lo que oyes, le diré a Bra que salgamos mañana vayamos al cine, luego tú te apuntas y vamos los tres. Y cuando estemos en el cine, yo pongo alguna excusa y me voy para dejaros solos

- explicó el plan - ¿ Qué te parece ? -

- Alguna vez te he dicho que eres mi sobrina preferida - dijo Goten abrazando a Pan.

- Pero si solo tienes una - dijo sonriente la chica.

* * *

><p>En la habitación de las chicas...<p>

Pan entró muy contenta, por primera vez en su vida iba a hacer de celestina. Ella quería mucho a su tío, por lo tanto deseaba lo mejor para él, y no se le ocurría mejor chica que su amiga Bra.

- Bra, tengo un planazo para mañana, veras... BRA -gritó su nombre al no obtener respuesta.

- Mmm, que quieres - se escucho una voz perezosa entre las sábanas de la primera cama.

Pan se acercó a la cama de su amiga, y la destapó sin previo aviso.

- ¡ Bra ! - exclamó la morena - ¿ Pero por que te acuestas tan pronto ? -

- Porqué tengo sueño - contestó en tono irónico.

- Veras amiga, tengo un planazo para mañana -

- ¿ Cual ? - preguntó Bra cerrando los ojos y dándose media vuelta para darle la espalda a su amiga.

- Mañara iremos al cine - soltó con entusiasmo.

- Ostras que planazo - se burló su amiga.

- Ya veras Bra, nos lo pasaremos genial - decía Pan mas para sí misma - Ah, y ponte guapa, que nunca se sabe -

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente...<p>

La primera en despertar fue Bra, éste fue directa al baño a darse una ducha. Mientras Pan durmió un poco más, hasta que por fin despertó, despertó sola, o al menos eso creía hasta que escucho el agua de la ducha. Se iba a levantar de la cama, cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. En la habitación estaba Bra, y su cama estaba desecha. Tal y como tendría que estar, pero la diferencia era que la cama de en medio, la que le correspondía a Marron estaba hecha, y la rubia no estaba por ningún lado.

- Bra - gritó Pan para que su amiga la escuchara.

- ¿ Qué ? - respondió en el mismo tono la chica.

- Cuando te has despertado, ¿ Marron estaba en la habitación ? -

A los pocos segundos, Bra salió de la ducha con una toalla envuelta alrededor del cuerpo, y con cara de preocupación.

- Pues ahora que lo dices no - habló la chica de cabellos azules, fijándose en que la cama de su amiga estaba impecable.

- Que raro... ¿ dónde se habrá metido esta chica ? - pensaba Pan en voz alta - Sí la hubieran atacado, digo yo que nos hubiéramos dado cuenta por su Ki -

- Bueno, tampoco hay que ponernos en lo peor, quizás no a venido a dormir... - intentaba calmarse la princesa - ¿ ¡ Pero entonces dónde habrá pasado la noche ! ? - la chica de cabellos azules ya comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente.

* * *

><p>En el mismo instante, en la habitación de los chicos...<br>El primero en levantarse fue Goten, ya que éste no trasnocho, el chico se encontraba en plena forma. Que al contrario de su amigo, estaba totalmente dormido. Seguramente si en estos instantes cayera un bomba atómica, Uub ni se enteraria.

Como paso con las chicas, Goten se fue a duchar sin darse cuenta de la ausencia del mayor de los chicos. Salió de la ducha con una toalla atada a la cintura, y observo como su amigo seguía durmiendo. Hasta que le llamó la atención la cama de Trunks, estaba hecha, ni una simple arruga. El joven sonrió, y se acercó a su amigo. Cogió una almohada y golpeo a Uub con algo de fuerza.

- Auch - se quejó el morenito - ¿ Que haces, no ves que todavía es temprano ? - protesto medio dormido.

- El buffet cierra a las diez, tenemos que bajar antes, a no ser que no quieras desayunar - informo el benjamín de los Son - Por cierto, ¿ no notas que falta alguien ? -

Uub miro a su alrededor ante la pregunta de su amigo. El chico enseguida cayó en cuenta de que Trunks no estaba en su habitación, y además su cama estaba impecable.

- Vaya, parece que alguien a triunfado esta noche - bromeó el discípulo de Goku.

- Ya ves, este Trunks es un crack -

En esos momentos se escucho como la puerta de la habitación de habría lentamente, como si intentara no hacer mucho ruido. La puerta se cerró con delicadeza, y se escucho unos pasos lentos. Trunks pensaba que sus amigos aún seguía dormido, así que intento no hacer mucho ruido. Pero para su sorpresa se encontró con sus dos amigos bien despiertos, y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Los dos amigos observaba las pintas que traía su amigo. Llevaba la misma ropa de ayer, su pelo estaba totalmente despeinado, y sus ropas no estaba correctamente colocadas.

- ¿ Y quién a sido la afortunada ? - preguntó divertido su amigo de la infancia.

- Bueno... eso que importa ahora - Trunks intento evadir el tema, pero su amigo Uub lo dejo.

- Mira que pensé que ayer te irías con las manos vacías - dijo con segundas el más joven - Estuviste toda la noche con Marron, empecé a pensar que te gustaba y todo -

Trunks soltó una risa nerviosa ante el comentario de su amigo.

- Que cosas tienes Uub - se notaba el nerviosismo en las palabras de Trunks - Sólo estuvimos un rato bailando, nada más. Ni que me hubiera liado con ella -

Goten y Uub se quedaron sin habla ante las declaraciones de Trunks. Él mismo había confesado que había pasado la noche con Marron. Hubo unos minutos de silencio. Hasta que npor fin volvieron a hablar.

- No me lo puedo creer... con Marron - repitió el joven Son.

-Que fuerte - Uub todavía estaba asumiendo la noticia - Bueno cuenta ¿ Qué tal es en... -

Uun no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Trunks lo corto diciendo que lo dejaran en paz, que eso era cosa suya. Y sin más el heredero Briefs se encerró en el baño para que sus amigos no lo agobiaran.

En el mismo instante, en la habitación de las chicas...

Bra había llamado al teléfono de su mejor amiga, pero ésta no contestaba. Las chicas ya comenzaban a preocuparse seriamente. Marron no era de esas que desaparecían sin dar señales de vida. Era una chica muy responsable, lo que hacía que las jóvenes se preocuparan más por su amiga. Pero justo cuando la desaparición ya comenzaba a invadirlas, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y se cerró en un instante. Al momento, Marron apareció para descanso sus amigas, que por poco y les da un infarto.

Antes de preguntar dónde había estado, la morena y la Briefs se sorprendieron de las pintas que traía su amiga. Sus cabellos rubios estaban totalmente revueltos, su maquillaje era un desastre, el poco pintalabios que llevaba lo tenía por la cara, y tenía el rimel un poco corrido. Por no hablar de su vestimenta, su blusa medio abierta y la falda mal puesta.

Marron intento hablar, pero en esos momentos sobraban las palabras.

- No hace falta que digas que has estado haciendo - dijo Pan - La única duda es ¿ con quién ? -

- Marron... de ti no me lo esperaba - dijo Bra entrando en el baño, no quería escuchar lo que hizo su amiga, la había decepcionado.

Marron hizo todo lo posible por no contarle nada a Pan, y al final lo consiguió. Sólo rezaba porque no se enterara de que Trunks tampoco vino a dormir anoche, sino la descubriría. Pero de nada sirvió, en cuanto se encontraron los seis en el Buffet del Hotel, Uub ya empezó a gastar bromas sobre los nuevos " tortolitos ".

Llego la tarde, y el plan de Pan para juntar a su tío con su mejor amiga se puso en marcha.

- ¿ Qué vamos a hacer ésta tarde ? - preguntó la rubia retocandose en el tocador.

- ¿ Acaso tú no te vas a ir a hacer cosas de enamorados con Trunks ? - bromeó Pan.

- Venga ahora enserio - habló seriamente la rubia, pero con toda la cara colorada - Mañana volvemos a casa hoy tendremos que despedirnos como Dende manda ¿ No ? -

- Tú si quieres sí, yo y Bra tenemos planes - ésta ultima estaba en el baño, por lo tanto era ajena a la conversación.

- ¿ Cómo ? - exclamó incrédula la rubia - ¿ Y puedo saber por qué yo no ? - dijo algo enfadada por dejarla de lado.

- Es que nosotras nos vamos al cine con mi tío Goten - Marron esperaba que le explicara más, así que decidió inventarse algo - Lo que pasa es que a los dos les gusta una película que han estrenado justo hoy, y dicen que los cines de esta ciudad son la bomba, y cómo ellos dos querían ir a verla, me han convencido - mintió Pan con toda su boca - Y cómo Trunks y Uub se quedaban solos, yo pensé que a ti te gustaria ir con ellos, por eso no contaba contigo -_ ayy, yo y mi inteligencia _- se halagaba mentalmente la nieta de Mr Satán.

- Pues igual yo también me apunto al cine - Pan casi se cae de espaldas - ¿ De que va la película ? - preguntó la rubia con inocencia.

- ¡ Marron que no puedes venir ! -

- ¿ Y por qué no ? - preguntó incrédula la hija de Krilin.

- Pues por qué... mhp - Pan no sabía que decir - Ya te lo explicare otro día Marron, no te enfades amiga, cuando te lo explique ya lo entenderás todo - A fin de cuentas, Pan pensó que los sentimientos de Goten pronto saldrían a la luz, y entonces Marron lo entendería todo.

Por su parte la rubia no sabía que pensar, estaba claro que Pan no lo hacía con mala intención, pero aún así no lograba entender porqué ella no podía acompañarlos a los tres.

Cuando Bra salió del baño, le tocaba el turno a Marron, éste entro dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre lo del cine. ¿ Por qué quería Pan que sólo estuvieran ella, Goten y Bra.

Bra estaba casi lista para salir. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo que se compro junto con las demás chicas en el centro comercial, era de tirantes, y le llegaba a medio muslo. Se puso unos zapatos altos de tacón, también rojos. Su cabello lo dejo suelto, le encantaba su larga melena azul.

- ¿ Qué tal estoy Pan ? - preguntó la chica haciendo una pose.

En contadas ocasiones, Bra podía vestir de esa forma. A ella tampoco le gustaba ir muy provocativa, aunque de vez en cuando es bueno dejar lucir tus propios encantos. Pero debido a lo estricto que es su querido padre, la princesa casi nunca podía lucir sus atributos físicos.

- Pareces la menstruación - bromeó la chica, pero enseguida rectifico al ver la mirada asesina que le lanzo su amiga - Es broma Bra, éstas guapisima. Cómo te vea así, mi tío se va a enamorar de ti - _Bien, yo ya la he puesto el anzuelo, ahora solo falta tirar la caña y esperar a ver si pica -_

- ¿ A que viene eso ahora ? - preguntó extrañada la joven princesa.

- ¿ Acaso no te acuerdas Bra ? Hoy vamos a ir al cine con mi tío - le recordó la más bajita.

- ¡ ¿ Ah, pero que iba en serio ? ! -

- Pues claro -

- ¿ Pero porqué tenemos que acompañarle nosotras, y no mi hermano o Uub ? -

- Pues porqué ellos no le quieren acompañar, y a él de hacía mucha ilusión ir al cine hoy. Porque estrenan una película que le encanta, y al parecer los cines de ésta ciudad son los mejores... -

- ¿ Y se puede saber que película quiere ves tu tío ? - preguntó Bra resignada.

- He... pues - Pan se había quedado en blanco - Pues una, nos sé cual. Pero eso no importa, ya veras que contento se va a poner cuando lo acompañemos nosotras dos, él me ha dicho que a tí te aprecia mucho -

Bra se lo pensó unos segundos, y al final acepto.

- Esta bien, iremos a ver la dichosa peli -

- Genial - exclamó alegre la sobrina de Goten, abrazando a Bra - Ya veras que bien nos lo vamos a pasar -

**Quinto Capítulo terminado, en el próximo la cita falsa de Bra y Goten... que pasara...**

**Bego-Bura-xD: Exacto Goten lo vale, y no va a dejar que Uub le gane la apuesta, éste chico esta dispuesto a lo que sea. Y cambiando de tema, mil gracias por todos tus comentarios en mis historias, ya veo que te las has leído casi todas. Te prometo que si algún día decides escribir un fic, yo seré la primera el seguirlo, y estoy segura de que tienes mucho talento escribiendo fics. Besos.**

**Goodbyemylover : Ya era hora de que me dejaras un comentario xD. Y preparate para cuando Trunks se de cuenta de la apuesta, si esque lo llega a descubrir claro. Ah y por cierto actualiza ya tu Fic Comenzando a Vivir que me va a dar algo, quiero seguir leyendo.**

**Ken Trunks : En este Fic las personalidades cambian mucho, pero bueno creo que es hora de cambiar un poquito. Y sobre Goten no te preocupes, que ya se llevara el un escarmiento, porque como tu dices, parece que si le va a hacer mucho daño a Bra.**

**BulmaLady: Espero no haberte decepcionado, quizas esperabas que se besaran, pero todavía no era el momento, pero quizás en el próximo capítulo...**

**Roxas: Jajaja si Bra parece una monja, pero no te preocupes con el paso del Fic Bra se revelara jeje.**

**Saiyan Girl Heart : Jajaja sí es verdad, Goten es un mini Goku xD Sobre lo del beso, todavía era demasiado pronto, Goten tiene que tener bien encandilada a Bra para dar ese paso. Y no me digas que tus amigos se tiñeron el cabello de rosa ! pobres, seguro que ellos no merecian eso T.T xd. Y no te preocupes, Bra también cambiara, pero todavía le queda de ser monjita xd.**

**Tixithaxx : Pues ya he actualizado, pero no tan pronto xd, y sinceramente ya estoy pensando la reacción de Trunks...**

**Xime Son Asakura : A mí también me encanta Goten, aunque el de esta historia sea algo... diferente.**

**Gotii: Me alegro que te guste mi fic, ya que tienes razón no hay muchos fics de ellos dos.**

**Besos, besos ,besos para tods de verdad que os agradezco muchisimos vuestros reviws, siempre animan y te dan ánimos de seguir, si teneis alguna idea para el fic es bienvenida, de verdad que os aprecio muchas Gracias. Muak**.


	6. La cita falsa

En la habitación de los chicos, Goten se observaba orgulloso en el espejo. Se estaba dando sus últimos retoques a su peinado, admirando su atractivo. Desde la cama del fondo, Trunks se extrañaba al ver cómo su amigo se arreglaba tanto. La curiosidad lo invadió, y decidió preguntarle el porqué de su vestimenta.

- Oye... Goten, ¿ me puedes explicar por qué te arreglas tanto ? -preguntó Trunks desde la cama.

El hijo de Goku se paro unos segundos, tenía que pensar una respuesta rápido para no levantar sospechas.

- Yo no veo que me haya arreglado tanto - habló el joven Son menospreciando su ropa.

- Sí claro... ¿ desde cuando tú llevas camisa para diario ? - ya lo tenía donde quería.

- Bueno... nunca se sabe Trunks, hay que estar siempre preparado. Tú ya me entiendes - dijo Goten alzando las cejas.

- Vaya, así que piensas ir de caza - bromeó el heredero Briefs.

- No exactamente, pero si surge algo, pues adelante -

- ¿ Y a dónde vamos a ir esta tarde ? -

- Yo he quedado con mi sobrina y tu hermana para ver una peli - informó intentando sonar con normalidad.

Goten se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amigo, y vio que su rostro era indescriptible. Así que el chico decidió explicarse.

- ¿ Por qué me miras así ? Yo pensé que tu estarías toda la tarde con tu nuevo amor - dijo en un tono algo burlesco - Y Uub a quedado esta tarde con una chica que conoció ayer -

En esos momentos Uub salió del baño, escuchando la ultima frase de su amigo.

- ¿ Qué yo he quedado ? - repitió el aludido - ¿ Con quién ? - Uub no sabía de que iba el tema.

- ¿ No recuerdas ? - Goten intento hacerle señas a Uub sin que Trunks se diera cuenta - Con la chica que me comentaste, la que conociste ayer en la discoteca -

Uub se dio cuenta de que era una argucia de Goten, y decidió seguirle el rollo. De todas maneras, por mucho que saliera con Bra, estaba convencido que jamás lo conseguiría.

- A sí... ya me acuerdo -

- Pues por eso quede con mi sobrina y con Bra, sino me quedaba solito -

- Y ahora me vas a decir que prefieres pasar la tarde con mi hermana y tu sobrina, a estar tú solo en una nueva ciudad donde hay un montón de chicas esperando a que las conquisten - dijo Trunks con ironía.

- Es que mi sobrina me pidió que las acompañara, y como no tenía nasa que hacer acepte - mintió el chico de cabello negro.

Trunks no se quedo muy convencido con la respuesta de su amigo, pero no pudo objetar nada más, ya que alguien llamó a la puerta. Extrañado, Uub fue a abrir para ver quien era, y para su sorpresa se encontró a la nueva "amiguita" de su amigo.

- ¡ Anda Marron, que sorpresa ! - exclamó Uub al ver a la rubia.

Trunks pego un saltó cuando escucho el nombre de su ultima conquista, y como acto reflejo se miro al espejo para comprobar que estaba perfectamente.

- Adelante, pasa, pasa - Uub intentaba esconderse la risa - Bueno, Goten y yo nos vamos, os quedáis aquí solos. Ah y usar precauciones, que luego pasa lo que pasa -

- ¡ UUB ! - gritó Trunks ante el comentario de su amigo.

Los otros dos chicos abandonaron la habitación a carcajadas, dejando a un Trunks colérico, y a una Marron sonrojada.

Después de varios minutos en silenció, Trunks se decidió a hablar.

- Bueno... ¿ a qué has venido Marron ? - preguntó Trunks mirando hacia otro lado.

- Pues para que va a ser, para hablar - era obvio, después de lo que paso anoche entre ellos.

- Claro, claro - Trunks se sentó en la cama, y le indico a Marron que hiciera lo mismo - Bueno... y... no sé... - el chico no sabía que preguntarle -¿ Te gustó ? -

Marron se sonrojo brutalmente ante tan pregunta.

- Trunks... no me refiero a eso - era demasiado bochornoso para ella.

- ¿ Ah, no ? -

- No - dijo rotundamente la rubia - Me refiero a... ¿ por qué lo hiciste ? -

- Pues por lo mismo que tú... supongo - respondió el joven con inseguridad.

- Y según tú ¿ por qué lo hicimos ? - Marron necesitaba escuchar eso de Trunks.

- Pues no lo sé exactamente, supongo que fue porqué íbamos un poco bebidos, y en fin... una noche tonta la tiene cualquiera -

Marron se entristeció ante las palabras del chico, cosa que no paso desapercibido para éste.

- Marron... ¿ Te ocurre algo ? -

La joven se aguanto las ganas de llorar, ella era una chica fuerte y no iba a mostrar debilidad ante un imbécil como él. A pesar de su esfuerzo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se volvieran cristalinos.

- No, no me pasa nada Trunks - mintió la chica, y al momento se puso en pie - Mejor me voy, hoy no tengo ganas de salir -

- ¿ Ya te vas ? - en realidad el chico no quería que se fuera.

Marron asintió, sin ni siquiera mirarlo se marcho del lugar. Justo en el momento que cerró la puerta de la habitación, Marron se echo a llorar, reprimiendose un poco para no ser escuchada por nadie. Corrió por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación, entró como un relámpago y se tiro sobre la cama. Allí se desahogo, aprovechando que sus amigas ya no se encontraban en la habitación.

Rato después de lo ocurrido entre Trunks y Marron, Pan, Goten y Bra ya estaban sentados esperando la pelicula en el cine. El pobre Uub se tuvo que buscar la vida. La película estaba apunto de comenzar, cuando de repente Pan puso sus manos sobre su estomago y se encogió hacía delante. La chica comenzó a quejarse, pero al ver que Bra no le hacía caso tuvo que quejarse más fuerte, llamando así la atención de la mayoría de los presentes.

- ¿ Te ocurre algo Pan ? - preguntó preocupada su amiga.

- Sí, me duele mucho el estómago - se quejó Pan haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- Si no te encuentras bien deberías marcharte a casa Pan - habló Goten, el cual estaba sentado en el medio de las dos chicas.

- Sí, creo que sera lo mejor - Pan se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a marcharse.

- Pero espera Pan, que te acompañamos - Bra imitó a su amiga poniéndose en pie.

- No, no Bra - la chica pensó que su idea se iba por la borda - No hace falta, tú quedate aquí con mi tío, que le hace mucha ilusión ver la peli -

- ¡ Pero cómo te vamos a dejar ir sola a casa ! -

- Tranquila Bra, puedo ir sola perfectamente, además ya no me duele tanto -

- Claro que sí, no le va a pasar nada - animaba Goten para que su sobrina se marchara del lugar.

- P...pero... - Bra no pudo decir nada más, ya que su amiga se marcho de allí enseguida.

- Bueno... nos hemos quedado solos - eso era más que obvio - Que curioso, una pareja de jovenes solos en el cine, esto parece una cita - bromeó con segundas.

Bra se echó a reír, tenía toda la razón.

- Sí, es verdad, parece una cita ¿ Te imaginas ? -

- Tampoco seria tan raro ¿ no ? - Bra se quedo muda, y al ver su reacción Goten cambió de tema rápidamente - Anda mira, si la peli ya a empezado -

A decir verdad casi no estuvieron por la película. Se la pasaron hablando, y gastando bromas acerca de los protagonistas. Varias personas se quejaron, pero los chicos no les hicieron caso.

- Como no nos callemos nos van a echar del cine - comentó en voz baja la chica de cabellos azules.

- Que se aguanten, si tienen alguna queja que se lo digan a tu padre - dijo divertido el joven Son.

- Pero Goten ¿ Tú n estabas desando ver esta película ? - porque de ser así, el chico se había enterado de poco, ya que se la pasaron todo el rato hablando.

- Digamos que sí, pero hay algo que me gusta más y me distrae de la película -

- ¿ Y qué es ? - preguntó extrañada la joven.

- Tú - contestó mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

Bra no se esperaba esa respuesta, la pobre se había quedado muda. No entendió del todo lo que Goten quiso decir con eso... Quizás... No, seguramente serian imaginaciones suyas, pero la forma en que la miraba le hacía pensar que no estaba del todo equivocada. Hubo un cruce de miradas, incluso se podía decir que saltaron chispas. Goten pensó que había llegado el momento de avanzar, y poco a poco se acercó más al rostro de Bra, cosa que ya era difícil.

Cómo un acto reflejo, Bra volteó el rostro hacia otro lado, frenando a Goten. Éste la observo por unos instantes, y vio que la chica estaba incomoda por la situación.

- Vaya, pero si ya a terminado la película - exclamó Bra poniéndose en pie.

Ambos chicos salieron del cine sin mediar palabra, Goten se había dado cuenta de que la había cagado, se había precipitado. Por su parte Bra no sabía que pensar, ella no era tonta y se había dado cuenta de que pasaba algo. Quizás su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, y en realidad habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era lo que había sentido cuando se miraron a los ojos. No sabía exactamente lo que era, pero una sensación extraña la invadió. Con esos pensamientos, los chicos ya habían llegado al hotel, y ya estaban frente a la puerta de sus respectivas habitaciones, las cuales estaban una al lado de la otra.

- Bueno, no a estado mal ¿ No ? - preguntó Goten rompiendo el hielo.

- He - Bra fue sacada de su mundo - No, ah estado muy bien, me he divertido mucho - dijo sinceramente la chica, aunque con cierta timidez.

- Bueno... pues ya nos veremos a la hora de la cena - dijo el chico despidiéndose de ella.

- Sí claro, hasta ahora - fue lo ultimo que dijo Bra antes de entrar a su habitación.

Al entrar, la chica se encontró con sus amigas, las cuales estaban charlando sentadas sobre la cama. Notó el rostro de Marron entristecido, cosa que la preocupo.

- ¿ Ocurre algo ? - preguntó la recién llegada sentándose en la cama.

- Sera mejor que te lo explique ella - dijo Pan dispuesta a marcharse.

- ¿ Pero a ti no te dolía mucho el estomago ? -

- Emm, sí... pero ya se me a pasado - dicho esto, Pan se marcho de allí dejando solas a ambas chicas.

La nieta de el fallecido án llamó a la puerta de la habitación de al lado, he inmediatamente le abrió Goten.

- Ay cuenta, cuenta, cuenta ¿ Cómo te fue ? - preguntó Pan saltando por la habitación.

Goten cerró la puerta detrás de él, y suspiro resignado.

- Pues estuvimos hablando durante toda la película, y hasta allí todo bien - explicaba el joven Son - Pero creo que me precipite -

- ¿ Qué hiciste ? -

- Intente besarla - confesó el chico.

- Oh - Pan se llevo las manos a su boca, la cual estaba abierta de la impresión - ¿ Y...y qué pasó ? -

- Nada - dijo sin más el conquistador - Cuando yo me acerque ella se separo, he hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada -

- Vaya... - la chica se quedo pensativa - Pero eso es bueno - exclamó después de pensarlo.

- ¿ Tú crees ? -

- Claro, si Bra se hubiera molestado lo hubiera manifestado, en lugar de hacer como si no pasara nada -

- Pensándolo así... - Goten ya comenzó a pensar que no estaba todo perdido.

- Tú no te preocupes tío Goten, ahora dejármelo a mí -

Llegó la hora de la cena, todos a excepción de Marron bajaron al comedor de el Hotel. Hoy era su ultimo día de estancia, ya que mañana partían hacia sus respectivos hogares. Después de darse un atracón de comida, los chicos se disponían a dormir para estar listos para el viaje. O al menos casi todos...

Las amigas de Bra ya estaban profundamente dormidas, en cambio ésta se encontraba en la terraza observando las estrellas. Pensaba en lo sucedido esta tarde, en lo bien que se lo pasó con Goten. Se había dado cuenta de cuanto le gustaba estar con él, se sentía a gusto a su lado. Pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos, en ese momento algo le pasó, pero no sabía exactamente qué.

Decidió dar una vuelta para despejarse un poco, tanto pensar la estaba estresando. Sin hacer mucho ruido, la chica salió de la habitación, y bajó a la planta principal del Hotel. No era una hora demasiado avanzada, así que todavía la gente seguía rondando por el hotel. Incluido una pareja de jóvenes, que estaban sentados en una mesa, y se veía cómo intentaban seducirse el uno al otro.

- Qué pena que mañana te marches ya, con lo solita que estoy en este hotel... - el tono que utilizaba la rubia era algo pícaro.

- Bueno, por lo menos podemos tener una buena despedida -

Sin más, Goten se lanzó a besar a la chica. No fue un beso dulce, ni tierno, más bien fue un beso apasionado. El chico estaba disfrutando tanto, que no se dio cuenta de la gente que había a su alrededor. Sin ningún motivo, el chico abrió los ojos, encontrándose a lo lejos, con una Bra realmente sorprendida. Inmediatamente dejo de besarla, y fue directamente hacia Bra, dejando a la chica allí sentada.

- ¡ Bra ! - exclamó Goten cuando llegó frente a ella - Te juró que esto no es lo que parece -

- No, tranquilo Goten, a mí no tienes porqué darme explicaciónes - dijo la chica algo decepcionada.

En ese momento, Vanessa tiro del brazo de Goten, haciendo que éste se volviera hacia ella.

- Pero Bueno Goten ¿ No me acababas de decir que no tenías novia ? - la chica estaba que echaba humo.

- No, no soy su novia, soy sólo su amiga - aclaró Bra - Él no te esta engañando, no tiene novia -

- Ah, menos mal - la rubia suspiro con tranquilidad.

Sin nada más que decir, Bra dio media vuelta y se marcho de allí.

- Bra, espera - Goten intento detenerla, pero la chica volvió a tirar de su brazo.

- Goten dejala, ¿ acaso no recuerdas que tenemos una despedida pendiente ? -

Bra llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Debido al profundo sueño de sus amigas, ninguna despertó. Bra se quedó en la puerta varios segundos, reflexionando acerca de lo que acababa de pasar. No sabía por qué reaccionó así, se había sentido defraudada al ver a Goten con otra chica, sin tener ningún motivo para estarlo. Pero tenía que admitir que no le gustó nada que Goten estuviera besándose con otra chica.

Bra sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, ella no tenía porque sentirse así. Goten era sólo un amigo, un buen amigo, pero nada más. Tenía que alegrarse por él, no sentirse tan mal.

Sin querer pensar más, Bra se acostó en su cama, debía de descansar, ya que mañana tenían un largo viaje.

**¡ Hola ! tengo que decir que me ha gustado mucho escribir este capítulo. Como me hice una contusión en el pie tengo mucho tiempo libre, estoy todo el día sentada delante del PC con mi tobillo vendado. Pero ahora tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar.**

**Pobre Marron, parece que Trunks no siente nada por ella... o no lo quiere admitir. Y Bra, ya comienza a interesarse por Goten ¡ Se puso celosa ! jeje eso por algo.**

**tacacielo: Bueno pues lo primero agradecerte por tomarte tu tiempo en dejarme un review en cada capítulo, muchas gracias. Y ahora a contestarte sobre la personalidad de Bra. ¿ Cómo es Bra en la serie ? Pues no se sabe, ya que Bra sólo se vio en DBZ cuando tenía 5 años, o 3 depende dónde lo leas. ¿ Cómo se va a saber la personalidad de una niña cuando sea mayor ? Por eso en mi fic, Bra a estado siempre sobreprotegida por su padre, por lo tanto el tema de los chicos es un tema tabu. Aunque ya te voy a adelantar que cambiara con el paso del fic...**

**Sobre lo de que parece Mary Sue, tienes razón. Ya que a mi Bra me encanta, y en ocasiones creo que exagero un poc. Es que para mí Bra es perfecta, pero en este fic no lo sera.**

**Y otra cosa ¿ crees que Marron es así ? ¿ Pero dónde lo has visto ?**

**Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo mi historia, y que no sigas teniendo ganas de pegarme xD.**

**Saiyan Girl Heart : En este fic Pan es muy inoportuna, pero chica que le vamos a hacer. Sobre que no he leído tu fic... Lo siento mucho, pero no me puedes pedir que vaya en contra de mis principios ¿ Lo entiendes, verdad ? Pero que sepas que yo te quiero igual xD. **

**K a m y t : Tienes razón, BraxGoten y MarronxTrunks son las mejores parejas, ¡ Arriba con ellas ! En este fic también abrá mucho de Marron/ Trunks, así que espero que sigas leyendo.**

**Bego-Bura-xD : ¿ Estás escribiendo una historia ? pero tia publicala. Sí lo haces te prometo que sere la primera en comentar. Y si la historia es de Bra pues genial. No importa como escribas, yo tampoco soy un genio escrbiendo, y aquí estos con un montón de fanfics escritos.**

**FandeBra: A mí también me encanta la personalidad que le doy a Goten, aunque a veces se pasa un poco. Y como tú dices hay que cambiar de vez en cuando. Y sí, ahora Marron y Trunks están juntos, y abrá mucho más de ellos !**

**xGabix: Guau, que privilegio. Muchas gracias por poner mi historia en tu comunidad, este fic va sobre las dos parejas, aunque les cueste un poco arrancar.**

**Goodbyemylover :Tienes razón en decir que yo no tengo derecho a reclamos, pero como no actualices pronto me va a dar algo, pero esta vez de verdad. Gracias por haber leydo mi otro fic, ese fue el primero que publique ¿ Se nota, no ? A mí Sora me encantaba mucho, pero Bra esta destinada a Goten.**

**Kathleen Kurayami : Pues ya puedes ir sacando tiempo para leer mi fic xD.**

**anyandrea : Aunque sea una entrometida, Pan le ayudara mucho a Goten. Y hablando de éste... es que es tan divino, cómo tu dices hasta de mujeriego y todo xD**

**Gracias a todos por comentar, de verdad que me ayudais mcuho. Hasta pronto.**


	7. Un paso más y una indecisión

El viaje del vuelta a casa fue muy tenso, apenas hubo palabras entre los chicos y las chicas. Marron estaba muy dolida con Trunks, ella creía que podía haber algo más entre ellos, pero no fue así, el chico le rompió el corazón, y la rubia no podía siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

Por otra lado, Bra sentía cierto recelo, no le gusto en absoluto lo que vio ayer. No sabía porque, al fin y al cabo su amigo Goten era soltero y sin compromiso, el chico podía hacer lo que quisiera. Pero Bra pensaba que Goten no era como los demás, además de que se comportaba de una forma diferente cuando estaba con ella, Bra pensaba que para él era... especial. Pero se llevo una desilusión al comprobar que su cabeza le había jugado una mala pasada.

Uub estaba muy contento de que Goten hubiera dado un paso atrás, y Pan estaba extrañada de ver la tensión que había en el coche durante el viaje de vuelta.

* * *

><p>Una semana después...<p>

- Se te acaba el tiempo amigo - reía el morenito con el teléfono en la mano - Parece que estoy viendo como mueves el culito mientras limpias los cristales de mi VideoClub -

- Todavía queda mucho amigo mio, y puedes estar seguro de que voy a ganar esta apuesta, como que me llamo Son Goten que en menos de una semana Bra Briefs dejara de ser una niña y la haré toda una mujer -

- Sigue soñado Goten, sigue soñando -

En ese instante alguien llamó a la puerta, Goten se extraño ya que no solía recibir visitas a estas horas de la mañana. Todavía con el teléfono en la mano, el hijo de Goku abrió la puerta extrañado, y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a la persona que se encontraba tras la puerta.

- ¡ Bra ! - escuchó Uub desde el otro lado de la linea -Uub tengo que dejarte, esta aquí BRA - dijo resaltando el nombre de la chica.Y al instante colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a Bra - Adelante, sientete como en tu casa - dijo el chico observando cierto sonrojo en el rostro de la chica.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que iba sólo con unos apretados boxers, y sin nada más en el cuerpo.

- Oh vaya, que despiste - dijo el chico observando el bochorno de Bra - Sientate en el sofá mientras yo me pongo algo de ropa -

La chica hizo lo que le indico, y segundos después apareció Goten con unas deportivas y unos jeans de cintura baja, dejando todo su torso al descubierto, lo que no consiguió apagar el sonrojo de la chica.

- ¿ A que se debe esta agradable visita ? - pregunto el chico en tono encantador tomando asiento al lado de la chica.

- Pues veras Goten, este sábado es el cumpleaños de Marron, y la verdad es que ella esta de bajón desde lo que paso con mi hermano, así que he decidido hacerle una fiesta sorpresa en mi casa, y necesitaría tu ayuda para organizar la fiesta - explicó la joven.

- Perfecto - el semisaiyan casi no pudo contener la emoción, eso significaba que iba a pasar seis días junto con Bra - ¿ Y sólo lo organizaremos nosotros dos ? - pregunto el chico rezando internamente para que así fuera.

- Pues sí, Trunks apenas a pisado la empresa desde que llego de la Ciudad del Norte y tiene mucho trabajo atrasado en la empresa, así que no tiene tiempo. Uub dice que tiene mucho lío con su VideoClub, pero yo creo que es una excusa. Y por ultimo Pan dice que esta muy liada con sus entrenamientos, así que nos hemos quedado solos -

- Que se le va hacer - dijo el chico con falsa resinación - nos tendremos que encargar todo nosotros dos -

- Eres un cielo Goten - dijo Bra con una enorme sonrisa.

La joven princesa se había dado cuenta de que se había echo una imagen equivocada del joven Son. En estos últimos días Bra descubrió una parte de Goten que desconocía, era dulce y atento, respetuoso y detallista. Se preocupaba por ella y sabía escucharla, cada día le gustaba más estar a su lado. Ella al principio creía que era un joven rebelde y mujeriego, que no sabe entender a las mujeres, y un " cabecita loca ".

- Supongo que ya no piensas que soy un mujeriego, ni un tipo que pasa de todo-

- Por supuesto que no - respondió ella

- ¿ Y ahora que piensas de mí ? - preguntó el chico acercándose más a ella.

- Tú primero -

- ¿ Cómo ? - dijo él sin entender.

- Primero dime tú que es lo que pensabas de mí - dijo ella como si fuera un juego.

- Pensaba que eras una niña mimada, y mal criada que sólo piensa en que ropa se va a poner mañana - Bra cambio su semblante a uno serio al escuchar lo que le dijo su amigo - Pero me equivocada, quizás sí estas un poco mimada, pero eres muy madura para tu edad, y eres una chica realmente inteligente y muy interesante. No eres como esas chicas que son muy guapas pero que no puedes tener una conversación con ellas -

- ¿ Que quieres decir, acaso yo no soy bonita - dijo ella con falsa molestia.

- No, tú no eres bonita - dijo él posando ambas manos sobre el rostro de la chica - Eres preciosa - le susurró al oído muy despacio.

Ambos chicos se quedaron quietos por unos instantes, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. Goten acarició la mejilla de la chica con una sola mano, y se acercó un poco más a ella, cosa que ya era difícil. Ambos se miraban intensamente a los ojos, pero sin mediar palabra. Bra se estaba poniendo cada vez más y más nerviosa, creía que se le iba a salir el corazón disparado, y más aún cuando sintió el otro brazo de Goten rodeando su cintura.

Y entonces Goten lo hizo, rozo sus labios con los de la chica, primero fue un suave roce, entonces ella cerró los ojos al igual que él, y sus labios volvieron a juntarse. Despacio, sin ninguna prisa. Era un beso muy, muy lento.

Goten parecía autocontrolarse muy bien, ya que el chico no estaba acostumbrado a dar esa clase de besos tan "amorosos" por así decirlo. Por su parte Bra sentía como si se elevara como una frágil pluma a causa del viento. Pues este era su primer beso.

El hijo de Goku la pego más a su cuerpo, y la chica poso sus delicadas manos sobre los hombros de Goten. Parecía que ninguno de los dos queria separarse, era un beso dulce y muy tierno. Pero de repente la conciencia golpeo a Bra. La cual de repente se separo del beso.

- Yo... yo... esto.. - la chica se puso muy nerviosa, y sobre todo muy roja - Tengo que irme - inmediatamente se puso en pie, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Goten reía por lo bajo, le causo gracia la reacción de la chica. La siguió hasta la puerta, y ella se dio la vuelta para despedirse rápidamente, pero para su sorpresa el joven saiyan la agarró de la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo para darle un beso mucho más apasionado que el anterior. Incluso se atrevió a meter su lengua y acariciar la de la chica.

Esta vez fue Goten quien termino el beso, ya que la chica se había quedado pasmada.

- ¿ A que hora te recojo este tarde... para lo del cumpleaños de Marron ? - preguntó el chico en tono seductor, y recargandose en el marco de la puerta en una pose muy sexy.

La chica tardo un poco en contestar, ya que su mente estaba tratando de analizar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en estos instantes.

- A... a las seis... - contestó ella un poco aturdida.

Y sin nada más que decir, Bra abandono el lugar lo más rápido que pudo. El semisaiyan observo como se alejaba su presa, y cuando cruzo la puerta del ascensor, Goten no pudo contener su alegría, y comenzó a hacer gestos de victoria sin poder parar de gritar- ¡ Bien, bien, bien... ! -

- ¿ Bien por qué ? - preguntó una voz detrás de él.

Goten se dio la vuelta para observar a su sobrina de brazos cruzas y mirada seria. Debido a su tremenda alegría, el chico no pudo evitar abrazarla y comenzar a dar vueltas con su sobrina en brazos.

- Vaya parece que he echo bien en decirle a Bra que no quiero ayudarla con lo de la fiesta de Marron - dijo ella al tiempo que su tío la dejaba en el suelo.

- Y no sólo eso sobrinita... ¡ La he besado, la he besado ! - confesó el chico con alegría.

Pan se sorprendió mucho, pero no sólo por el hecho de que la mojigata de su amiga se haya besado con su tío. Sino lo que más le sorprendía era la tremenda alegría de su tío. Si que debía de estar enamorado para emocionarse tanto por un simple beso...

- ¿ ¡ Hablas enserio ! ? - Pan también se había emocionado mucho. A lo que Goten asintió - ¿ Con lengua o sin lengua ? - Pan y su manía de querer saberlo todo.

- ! Pan ! - gritó molesto el chico.

- Esta bien.. esta bien... - eso tendría que preguntárselo a Bra, quizás ella se lo cuenta - Muy tío Goten, hemos avanzado mucho y muy rápido, ya veras que en menos de un mes, Bra y tú seréis novios -

- A no - dijo de repente el chico - No puedo esperar tanto tiempo... - inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su despiste al ver la cara de su sorbina - Me refiero a que no aguanto más tiempo sin poder estar con ella de la manera que yo quisiera. Yo quiero besarla a cada momento y decirle que la amo más que nada en el mundo - Goten se había tragado muchas películas románticas, debido a la multitud de citas que a tenido.

- Oh que bonito - Pan se había emocionado y todo - no te preocupes tío Goten, yo haré lo que pueda para que Bra y tú seáis novios cuanto antes -

* * *

><p>En Capsule Corp...<p>

Más concretamente en la habitación de Bra, dónde ésta se encontraba tumbada en la cama, sintiendo como si decenas de mariposillas revolotearan por su estomago. Jamás, jamás había sentido nada igual. Todavía sentía el roce de los labios de Goten con los suyos. Los rozo con la yema de sus dedos, y cerro los ojos imaginandose de nuevo su primer beso.

A pesar de que era una sensación maravillosa, no podía dejar de maldecirse interiormente por su debilidad. Ella no quería ser utilizada por ningún hombre, no quería enamorarse, no le interesaba sentir esas sensaciones de las que sus amigas tanto hablaban. Ella quería ser diferente, romper el molde. Siempre dijo que los chicos le eran indiferente, debido a la estricta educación de su padre.

¿ Y ahora qué ?

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Bra no sabía con exactitud lo que es el amor, pero empezaba a sospechar que en realidad era lo que estaba sintiendo ella. La sensación de las mariposas en el estomago, la adrenalina que recorre su cuerpo cada vez que esta cerca de él. Su vello se erizo cuando la besó. Los celos que sintió cuando lo vio besandose con otra, todo encajaba. Sin embargo ella no quería aceptarlo.

Y por otro lado, su miedo a que le hagan daño. Pensó en Marron, en como estaba sufriendo su amiga a pesar de sus esfuerzos por disimularlo. Tenía miedo de que le pasara lo mismo, no soportaría la idea de que la utilizara y luego la dejara como un trasto viejo, no quería ser el juguete de nadie.

Llegó el momento que quiso evitar durante mucho tiempo, pero no le quedaba más remedio. Así que sin querer dudarlo ni un segundo más, se dirigió al laboratorio, lugar donde seguro se encontraría su madre, y es que era el momento de tener una charla madre he hija.

La chica llamó a la puerta, y tras escuchar un " adelante " entró en el laboratorio.

- Dime hija ¿ querías algo ? - preguntó la guapisima madre, alzando sus gafas para verla mejor.

- Sí mamá... yo quería hablar contigo... sobre -

Bulma notó el nerviosismo de su hija, incluso diría que estaba algo avergonzada. Así que le indico que se sentara a su lado, y recargando sus brazos sobre la mesa de trabajo le dijo.

- Bra, soy tu madre. Soy la persona más adecuada para que te aconseje sabiamente en tus problemas o indecisiones, no tengas miedo, ni vergüenza. Cuentame lo que sea cariño, nadie te va a comprender mejor que yo - le dijo sujetando las manos de su hija - ¿ Es sobre un chico, verdad ? -

Bra se quedo sorprendida ante lo que dijo su madre, no entendía como la conocía tan bien. Sin decirle nada parecía como si ya se lo hubiera contado todo.

- Sí - contesto la joven bajando la mirada.

Bulma rió por lo bajo - No debes de hacerle caso a tu padre en todo lo que te diga. Se que has tratado de complacerle al no salir con ningún chico, pero Bra eres una adolescente, y muy hermosa por cierto. Es normal que tarde o temprano te interese algún chico, y él te responda -

La chica cada vez se sorprendía más, era como si su madre le estuviera leyendo la mente.

- Veras mamá.. a mí nunca me a interesado ningún chico. Pero no sé como, él apareció en mi vida... bueno no apareció porqué siempre estuvo ahí, pero yo nunca me había fijado en él de esa manera. Yo pensaba que era diferente, pero cuando lo conocí me di cuenta de que es un chico maravilloso... Pero no puedo porqué es.. es.. -

Bulma ya se había perdido ante la torpe explicación de su hija.

- ¡ Bra ! Bra - repitió Bulma agarrándola de los hombros - Tranquila hija, respira... - intento tranquilizarla la matriarca - Veras Bra, yo cuando me enamore de tu padre, él era un asesino que pretendía destruir el planeta una vez hubiera derrotado a Freezer - Bra estaba atenta a la historia que le contaba su madre - Y puedes creerme cuando te digo que estaba Muy enamorada de él, a pesar de lo cruel que era y lo mal que me trataba al principio. Poco a poco el también comenzó a interesarse por mí, aunque no lo demostraba, yo en el fondo sabía que le gustaba. Y fui yo la que iba detrás de él, no como una pesada ni mucho menos, pero era yo la que daba los primeros pasos. No me importo que fuera un saiyan o un cruel asesino, en esos momentos yo sólo pensaba en conquistarlo -

- ¿ Y no tenías miedo de que te hiciera daño ? - preguntó la chica incrédula, y es que por primera vez escuchaba la historia de amor de sus padres.

- Físicamente no, en el fondo estaba segura de que tu padre era incapaz de hacerme daño. Pero si que tenía miedo de que me hiriera sentimentalmente. Pero no me importaba nada, y al final lo conseguí, lo conquiste... Y al final paso lo que me temía - dijo ella sin nada de tristeza, y es que eso paso hace muchos años, y ya no le importaba lo que paso.

- ¿ Qué paso ? - pregunto la chica intrigada.

- Pues que me hizo daño... cuando por fin estuvimos juntos, el ya no quería saber nada de mí. Me ignoraba cuando nos cruzábamos en casa, intentaba no coincidir conmigo. Y cuando lo hacía él me despreciaba. Hasta que al final se marcho. Me utilizo y luego se fue - contaba la mujer - Pero yo no podía dejar de amarlo a pesar de lo que me había echo -

- Y sufriste mucho... - susurró la chica como si eso fuera lo que le iba a pasar a ella.

- Pero Bra mira como acabemos al final - dijo la mujer con alegría.

- Ya, ¿ pero que hubiera pasado si tú no te hubieras quedado embarazada de Trunks ? -

- Bueno.. pues no sé.. - Bulma no entendía a donde pretendía llegar su hija.

- Pues probablemente papá no hubiera vuelto contigo, y tú te hubieras tenido que olvidar de él en brazos de otro hombre. Pero en el fondo nunca dejarías de amar a mi padre, y vivirías con un dolor intenso al sentirte utilizada por él - contó Bra como si ya estuviera viviendo esa historia.

A Bulma se le formo una gotita de sudor en la cabeza, ante la película que se había formado su hija pequeña.

- Pero Bra... -

- Gracias mamá, me has ayudado mucho - dijo la joven levantándose de su asiento - No pienso permitir que me utilicen - dicho esto se marcho del laboratorio.

Bulma se quedo parada en su asiento, ella pretendía animar a su hija a comenzar una relación. Sin embargo le había echo creer que los hombres sólo utilizan a las mujeres.

Bra bajo a la cocina para picar algo antes de comer, con tanta charla le había entrado hambre. Pero para su sorpresa se encontró allí a una de sus mejores amigas.

- ¡ Pan ! -

- Hola tía Bra exclamó la bajita con alegría, y ante la sorpresa de su amiga la abrazó.

- Tía Bra...- repitió la chica sin poder creer lo que decía su amiga.

- Claro - Pan se separo del abrazo - ¿ Ahora mi tío y tu seréis novios, no ? -

Bra se había quedado muda de la impresión.

- N te hagas la tonta, Goten ya me a contado lo del beso - siguió hablando Pan - Me alegro mucho de que estéis juntos, no te puedes llegar a imaginar lo enamorado que esta mi tío -

- ¿ Así ? - al parecer Bra había salido de su trance al escuchar la ultima frase de su amiga.

- Por supuesto, me a dicho que cuando te beso jamás había sentido nada parecido con ninguna otra chica - Pan y sus historias - También me a dicho que tiene muchas ganas de estar contigo y besarte a cada momento, y decirte que te ama más que nada en este mundo - bueno, esto ultimo si lo había dicho.

- ¿ Hablas enserio ? - repitió la chica sin poder creer lo que estaba contando su amiga.

- Te lo juro amiga, no sé que le has echo a mi tío pero lo tienes loco, no para de decir cuanto te ama y que desea que seas su novia cuando antes -

Genial, hace un momento Bra tenía más que claro que no quería saber nada de hombres. Y ahora se entera de que Goten verdaderamente la ama. ¿ Y ahora que hacia ? Esta tarde había quedado con Goten a las seis, tenían que hablar del tema, y ella no sabía si mandarlo a la mierda, o decirle que ella también lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

><p>En un restaurante de la ciudad del Norte...<p>

- Yo también estoy deseando ver como tienes decorado tú apartamento - decía una morenaza muy cerca de su acompañante.

- Y yo te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de verlo - dicho esto, el joven seductor besó a la chica que lo acompañaba.

Mientras a lo lejos,una rubia obervaba como una parejita sentada en la terraza de un restaurante, no paraban de comerse la boca. Hasta que por fin llegó el camarero con la comida sobre una bandeja, pero aún así tuvo que toser intencionadamente para hacer notoria su presencia, ya que los jovenes estaban muy concentrados en sus fogosos besos.

Y cuando por fin se separaron, Marron confirmo sus sospechas. El chico que se estaba morreando con la morena no era nada más, ni nada menos que Goten. Siempre solía traer a sus ligues al mismo restaurante, cerca de donde ella siempre hace sus mejores compras. Y es que la chica había salido a despejarse un poco, y que mejor para olvidar que ir de compras. Y va y se encuentra con Goten, cada vez le daba más asco ese chico...

**Holaaaa Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar jeje, y es que hace mucho tiempo ya tenía la mitad del capítulo echo, que por cierto era diferente al que acabo de subir, pero resulto ser que mi hermano formateo el PC y se me borraron todas mis historias, incluso algunas nuevas que quería subir. Pero bueno, ya estoy de vuelta jajaja lo echaba mucho de menos. No quería que las cosas fueran tan rápidas entre Goten y Bra pero es que sino la cosa va muy lenta Xd.**

**Muchisimas Gracias a tod s por los comentarios, de verdad que son de agradecer. En especial agradecer a talylove3, amiga perdoname por no haberte escrito más, pero es que con el trabajo y la iglesia apenas tengo tiempo de pasar por esta pagina, siempre lo dejaba para otro día y al final mira el tiempo que a pasado, pero que sepas que te agradezco mucho tu apoyo y que siempre me acuerdo de ti. Y lo mismo le digo a bego-bura-xD, siento mucho mi espera.**


End file.
